Cheat
by Nefertari17
Summary: Yami has a boyfriend Seto. And for the first time in a long time, he's truly happy...so what happens when something happens bewteen him and Yugi that he can't explain? ...or stop thinking about doing again...? Yamixseto, yamixyugi COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Okie dokie! I'm back, n here's another fic for all you very nice people out there. Firstly, a few pointers;

there are a few included characters – namely Sakura and Yue from cardcaptor Sakura. And two others called Leo and Krysta Rivera. Now, they're brother and sister, Leo being older. They're from another dimension (aka Reedington from cardcaptor Sakura) and all four live with Yugi and Yami and Grandpa until the wormhole that brought them there reopens and takes them home again, but that doesn't come up in this story, so don't worry about it k?

Leo and Yue are lovers

and I've tried tp stay true to the original YGO characters as much as I could.

I wrote this fic for my cousin who loves it very much, so I hope you guys do too!

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARCATERS, AND I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OF THOSE CHARACTERS EITHER – BUT LEO AND KRYSTA ARE ALL MINE!

ENJOY!

Should I Cheat?

Chapter 1

"Good morning," Fifteen-year-old Yugi Moto said cheerfully as he bounced into the kitchen.

From the cooker, his grandfather smiled, glancing up from where twenty-one year old Leo Rivera, currently flipping pancakes.

"Morning, my boy," Grandpa said equally as cheerful.

"Hey, Squirt," Leo added, sliding a plate of freshly-made pancakes across the counter towards him.

Yugi glanced at him curiously, catching the plate. "Leo, why do you always call me and Sakura Squirt?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No, but -"

"I like it." Leo smiled, his eyes shimmering mischievously. "Think of it as endearing."

Yugi smiled back, releasing a defeated sigh; he was beginning to think Krysta was right, Leo really was impossible sometimes - he always had to have his own way.

Taking the plate, Yugi carried it to the breakfast table and reached for the maple syrup - just as something silver caught his eye.

"Huh?" He murmured.

Yugi looked up, confused, searching for the source of the silver shimmer that had captured his attention. His gaze fell onto the back patio doors of the kitchen.

His eyes widened in pure horror.

"Oh no!" He cried. "Yue!"

The beautiful; moon guardian was lying on his side just outside, laying motionless on the lush green grass of the small lawn behind the Game Shop and Moto residence.

As Yugi went to dash out the door, something wrapped around his waist, gently tugging him back.

"Whoa, hold on short stuff." Leo said calmly, still standing behind the counter with Grandpa.

Confused, Yugi glanced at his wrist. His huge amethyst eyes widened seeing Leo's Fifth Elemental powers magically transformed into a shimmering azure blue rope, carefully wrapped around Yugi's wrist, the other end in Leo's hands to stop the younger teenager from running outside.

"Leo, Yue's out there!" Yugi exclaimed, untangling the magical rope from his wrist.

Leo nodded, walking over, easily dismissing his magics with a simple click of the fingers.

"Calm down, Yugi," Leo said serenely. "Yue's just asleep."

Yugi stopped abruptly. "A-asleep?"

"Uh huh," Leo said opening the patio door. His eyes softened as he leaned against the doorframe, gazing at his lovely boyfriend.

Yugi frowned, following his gaze. "But he's right out in the open -," He shook his head in misunderstanding.

Leo smiled at him. "Yeah, he does that." He chuckled softly. "It's quite cute actually."

"It sure is," Grandpa said, appearing behind the boys.

Leo nodded and glanced at Yugi. "Don't worry, he's fine. Yue just has this uncanny ability to fall asleep absolutely anywhere."

Yugi stared. "Seriously?"

"Yep," Leo sighed. "Absolutely anywhere."

Yugi smiled as Leo knelt down to Yue's side, gently turning the guardian onto his back and sweeping away the long silver-white locks of hair from Yue's closed eyes.

Leo chuckled softly, gazing lovingly down at his boyfriend's gorgeous face. "So cute."

"Take him into the conservatory," Grandpa suggested as Leo lovingly scooped the ever-so-light guardian into his arms. "At least he can actually sleep in the house."

Yugi stepped back and watched with a softening heart as Leo carried Yue, bridal style into the house again and into the back conservatory. He smiled as he heard a content murmur escape Yue's lips as Leo gently laid him down on the small sofa, stirring slightly in his sleep.

"So were you going to just leave him out there?" Yugi asked as the three walked back into the kitchen.

"We figured he was fine there for a while." Leo replied. He glanced at Yugi. "For a moon guardian, Yue sure loves the sunlight."

Yugi nodded, taking a seat. "I guess being trapped in the magical books for 500 years makes you appreciate it a whole lot more." He commented, digging into his pancakes. "Yami does that too, he's taken to walking every time the sun's shining, even in the winter."

"Then he comes back half frozen." Grandpa added, sitting down beside his grandson and Leo.

Leo smiled and leaned back in his chair. "So what're you doing today Yugi?"

"Well its Saturday, so I figured snacks and TV." Yugi answered. He cocked his head to one side. "You're not working today?"

Leo shook his head. "I took the day off to spend time with Yue. I think I've been neglecting him, but…"

Grandpa chuckled. "I guess you'll have to find something else to do then."

Leo shrugged. "Maybe I'll tune up my motorbike."

"You can't work on your day off, Leo." Yugi told him incredulously. "Why don't you go hang out with your friends?"

"Well they're all working, or nursing hangovers." Leo replied, boredly. "God, I wish I had a job to go to."

Grandpa looked at him sympathetically. "You know Leo, you're beginning to sound more and more like a workaholic."

Leo laughed. "I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Yugi countered. "You have too many jobs, and you never seem to just relax."

"I do relax." Leo maintained.

"Okay, when was the last time you took a day off for yourself?"

Leo faltered.

Yugi grinned triumphantly. "See?"

Leo shot him a mock-glare.

Grandpa laughed as he stood up from the table. "Well, whatever you boys decide to do, have fun. I'm off to open the Game Shop."

"Alright Grandpa," The boys replied.

"You're really gonna slouch around all day, Squirt?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh," Yugi answered, bouncing up from the table having finished. "Well Joey and Tristen are no doubt still asleep, Tea's got her dance class, Ryou's working all day and Krysta and Sakura have gone shopping." He winked at Leo. "You should try it one day - actually you can join me."

Leo shrugged. "Sure, I don't have any other plans." He looked at Yugi as the younger teenager began to wash up. "What about Yami?"

"I don't know," Yugi replied. "He's probably still asleep. I guess he had a late night, I didn't hear him get in."

Leo looked up sharply as a discreet tinkle of keys accented the air - so gently that Yugi hadn't even noticed. He smiled to himself in sudden realisation.

Or maybe he didn't come back at all, he thought.

Without a second thought, Leo stood up from the table.

"What - Leo -?" Yugi protested as the young man wordlessly took his arm and pulled him away from the sink.

Leo smiled mischievously and held a finger to his lips, his azure blue eyes glistening with wickedness.

Yugi followed, curiosity overtaking him as Leo silently led him out into the hall and gestured to the back door. Finally realising someone was trying as quietly as possible to come into the house, Yugi watched silently as the scene unfolded.

He bit back a startled gasp as the door carefully opened - and Yami slipped in as quietly as he could, carefully and silently closing the door behind him - apparently not even noticing he was being watched.

Yugi couldn't stop the smile crossing his face as he watched the older, crimson-eyed, taller, more gorgeous and all around cooler version of himself lock the door behind him.

"Just getting in?" Leo asked innocently.

Yugi burst out laughing as Yami whirled around, his crimson eyes wide as he stepped backwards in shock.

"What -!" Yami exclaimed in shock, his heart suddenly racing. He glared at his friends; suddenly realising they had intentionally scared him half to death. "DON'T DO THAT!"

Yugi smiled angelically. "So… been shacking up with Kaiba all night?"

Yami stared at him stunned. "How -?"

"You're in the same clothes you were wearing last night." Leo said helpfully.

Yami instantly blushed.

"Did Grandpa see me?" He said, glancing past his friends.

"No, he's in the Game Shop." Leo said smiling. "You're safe."

Yami sighed in relief. "Great, I'm going for a shower."

Leo leaned closer to Yugi as Yami jumped up the stairs. "Must've been an active night."

"No kidding," Yugi said giggling.

Yami turned around and glared at then. "I heard that!"

"We know," Yugi said sweetly.

Yami looked scandalised. "You guys promised not to give me a hard time about me and Seto anymore!"

Leo looked shocked. "When did we do that?"

Yugi's eyes opened really wide with hurt. "You think I would give you a hard time?"  
Yami's heart melted as he looked at his little Hikari. Yugi looked like he was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Don't you dare break out the fake tears Abiou." Yami warned.

Yugi pouted cutely, a little put out Yami hadn't fallen for it this time.

"Aren't you even gonna tell me about last night?" Yugi asked resentfully.

Yami raised an eyebrow.

Leo grasped Yugi's shoulders quickly. "I think he's allowed some secrets Squirt."

Yami stuck his tongue out at Yugi, which his little Hikari returned with a vengeance.

Yugi smiled wickedly as his Dark dashed up the remaining stairs and out of sight. "I hope he was good for you!"

There was a low growl from somewhere upstairs.

Giggling, Yugi glanced up at Leo as the older boy laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got a better idea how to pass the time," Leo said idly.

Yugi smiled catching on instantly. "Tease Yami all day?"

Leo grinned. "Oh yeah,"


	2. Tickle Fight

Chapter 2 – Tickle Fight

"WILL YOU QUIT IT?" Yami shouted angrily.

"Or what?" Yugi giggled. "You'll smite me with all your Shadow Magic?"

Yami's crimson eyes blazed as he glared at his younger Light, struggling not to start laughing himself as he witnessed his little Hikari fall off the kitchen stool in a fit of giggles.

Dropping the phone he was holding in one hand, Yami instantly pounced on Yugi without a second thought.

"YAH!" Yugi screamed. "No! No! Don't!"

Yami laughed mercilessly as he attacked Yugi's sides tickling his Light, easily straddling Yugi's smaller form. "What were you saying about me, Yugi?" He taunted. "Who's the best of me and you?"

A string of incoherent words escaped the Light's lips, Yugi squirming madly under Yami's unforgiving tickling.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that." Yami said laughing.

"M-meeeeeee, yikes!" Yugi squeaked. Tears ran down his cheeks as his eyes widened seeing Yami aim for him again. "No, no! You, I meant you! You're the best! You're the greatest!"

Yami's eyes glistened triumphantly. "And Seto…?"

Yugi cried out again as Yami tickled him mercilessly again. "No! W-wait! YAMMIIIII!"

"Say it!" Yami said laughing at his Hikari's antics so hard, he felt like his sides were going to split.

"No!" Yugi screamed back, his adorable face twisted into the biggest, brightest smile and reddest cheeks from all the giggles.

"Say it!" Yami ordered again, tickling Yugi even more.

Yugi cried out again as Yami continued on, finally reaching breaking point.

"AND KAIBA'S A REALLY GREAT GUY!" Yugi exclaimed finally.

Immediately, Yami stopped, the two teenagers collapsing exhausted on top of each other. With one last giggle, Yugi slipped his arms around his Dark and hugged him tightly.

"You totally forced me to say that." Yugi said softly.

Yami smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head against Yugi's chest. "It was worth it." He sighed, not looking up. "You don't mind I'm with Seto do you, Little One?"

Yugi sighed too, only a little more meaningfully. "It's been two weeks Yami, if you're gonna keep asking me everyday, I'll just have to change my tune and split you two up for good."

Yami smiled and finally looked up - or rather down at Yugi, since he was still lying on top of the younger teenager. "I'm glad."

Yugi smiled back. "Me too. I like seeing you happy."

Yami's eyes narrowed on him. "Then why have you been tormenting me all day?"

Yugi giggled. "Cos it's fun."

Yami pinched Yugi in the arm, making the younger one shriek, more out of unexpectancy then pain. And Yugi started giggling again.

It was right then.

That exact moment when something changed.

Yami suddenly realised just how close he and Yugi were.

And just how beautiful Yugi really was.

_Those eyes…they're so bright, so loving…such a vivid amethyst….like twin lavender pools…why have I never noticed before?…on a perfect alabaster face…so adorably cute…especially with those lovely rosy cherub lips…they must feel so soft…I wonder what it would be like to kiss him…_

"Yami?" Yugi said worriedly.

Suddenly snapping out of his reverie, Yami gasped sharply and jumped back, making sure none of him was even remotely touching Yugi anymore.

"Yami?" Yugi said again, sitting up, concerned now. "Yami are you alright?"

Yami shied away as Yugi reached out a hand to him, his heart inexplicably racing in his chest like it had suddenly been hit with a thousand volts. What had come over him? How could he have thought of his wonderfully Hikari like that? So…perversely? What the hell had come over him?

And why couldn't he stop imagining what it would be like to kiss him!

"Okay, Yami you're beginning to scare me." Yugi said nervously.

Yami just stared at him, in complete shock at what he just thought about doing to his lovely little charge - how could even think of disgracing his Yugi's innocence like that!

And yet Yugi was still looking at him with such caring in his eyes, concern for his Dark filling those violet orbs of pure kindness.

"Well now, what was all that screaming about?" Grandpa said suddenly walking in, laughing heartily as he spotted the boys sitting on the floor. "You were tickling each other to death again weren't you?" He accused playfully.

Instantly, Yugi smiled up at his grandfather. "Hi Grandpa. Yeah, we were just messing around, sorry about all the noise." He glanced at Yami. "Are you okay Yami?"

Yami opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out - mostly because he could feel his cheeks suddenly burning up under a wild fantasy of Yugi wearing absolutely noting invaded his mind ruthlessly.

"Yami!" Yugi called as his Dark suddenly bolted up and dashed out of the room without a word, grabbing the phone as he did so.

"Well that was odd," Grandpa remarked, watching the door swing shut. He looked questioningly at his grandson. "What happened exactly?"

Yugi shrugged, lost. "We were just playing. I was teasing him about Seto and then he started tickling me, then we were just talking and he just went - weird."

"I think you should go find him, my boy." Grandpa said wisely. "If anything, dealing alone is one thing Yami isn't very good at."

Yugi nodded and dashed out the door after his Dark.


	3. Bouncing

Chapter 3 - Bouncing

"_Hello? Yami are you still there? What's going on? Are you alright? Yami!" _

It took Yami a moment to realise where the disembodied voice was coming from as he reached the top of the stairs.

Gingerly, he raised the phone to his ear. "S-Seto?"

"_What's going on? I heard Yugi finally say I was great and then nothing for ages, what happened?"_

"N-nothing."

"_Liar. Yami you don't sound right. What did Yugi do to you!"_

Yami swallowed. "N-nothing. He didn't do anything. I'm fine."

"_Like hell you are. What happened?" _

Yami rubbed his head tiredly. "I told you, nothing."

"_Yami -"_

"I've gotta go, see you later,"

"_Hey wait -!"_

Yami hung up, slumping back against the nearest wall.

Oh god, what did happen to me? He thought miserably. I was so happy three minutes ago. One thought and now I'm reduced to this!

"Yami?" Yugi's voice called.

Yami's eyes snapped open, roughly being dragged out of his thoughts.

"Yami," Yugi called again.

Yami dashed to the banister and discreetly glanced over the side; his little Light was climbing the stairs to find him.

Yami held back a gasp as Yugi glanced up at him suddenly, already seeing him before Yami could duck out of sight.

"Too late Yami," Yugi said, racing up the stairs. "Already seen you!"

His heart pounding, Yami sprinted down the hallway, passing the endless amount of doors in the magically stretched corridor.

"Yami wait!" Yugi yelled behind him.

Silently cursing himself, Yami burst into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

"How could this happen?" Yami said, pressing his back against the door. "Everything was fine. What the hell came over me? What happened to me?"

"Maybe you're crazy." Said a voice.

Yami glanced up sharply, and stared in confusion. "Krysta?"

The beautiful seventeen year old smiled from where she lay on her front on the bed with an open book. Krysta Rivera's amber eyes sparkled mischievously as she looked up at him, idly swinging her legs in the air.

"Well, you might be crazy," Krysta remarked. "You are talking to yourself after all."

Yami stared at her. "Why are you in my room?"

Krysta laughed. "Look around sweetheart, you're in my room." She cocked he head to one side. "Who are you hiding from?"

Yami went to answer, but a knock on the door behind stopped him.

"Seriously Yami," Yugi said through the door, his soft voice muffled slightly. "Please talk to me, did I do something wrong?"

Frowning, Krysta sat up in the bed and looked at her friend concerned. "Yami? Yami what happened?"

Again, before the former pharaoh could answer, something beat him too it. Sighing, Yami picked up the ringing phone and held it in front of him, knowing exactly what was coming next, and definitely not wanting to be deafened anytime soon.

"_HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME!" _Seto yelled furiously.

Yami smiled bringing the phone to his ear. "Do you have any idea how girly that sounded?"

There was a defiant click.

Krysta looked at him sceptically. "You didn't just make Seto mad again did you?"

Yami shrugged. "I'll make it up to him later."

With a heavy heart, he turned around and opened the door.

From the doorway, Yugi looked up at his taller Dark, his big amethyst eyes full of concern mixed with sadness - and ran into Yami's embrace, grasping him tightly around the waist.

Yami stepped back under the force as well as the shock as Yugi hugged him.

"Whatever I did, I'm really, really, really sorry," Yugi said, is voice now muffled by Yami's chest.

Yami felt a smile spread across his lips before he even had a chance to register the incredible warmth radiating into him from his young Light as Yugi squeezed the very life out of him.

"I'm really sorry, Yami." Yugi said again. "Please don't be mad at me."

Yami sighed, glimpsing Krysta's smile as she gazed at the two gorgeous boys. He lovingly hugged Yugi back for a moment, before slipping a hand under his Hikari's chin and gently tilting Yugi's face up.

"Don't apologise, abiou," Yami said softly. "I just freaked myself out. You did nothing wrong."

Yugi frowned, still not letting go of Yami. "How did you freak yourself out?"

Yami shrugged, a smile playing on his lips as he glanced at Krysta. "I don't know…weird thoughts - maybe I am going crazy." He looked down into Yugi violet eyes. "Plus you're crushing me to death, Little One."

Instantly, Yugi jumped away, accidentally making himself stumble backward.

"Whoa!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami laughed, quickly catching his hand and pulling him back towards him. "Come here,"

Yugi was already blushing furiously as he looked up at Yami again. "Oops." He giggled.

"You are so adorable, abiou." Yami said shaking his head, suddenly feeling a lot better. "How could I ever get mad at you?"

Yugi hugged his Dark again, this time a little more bearably. "I'm glad. I never want you to be mad at me."

From the bed, Krysta sighed contently, clasping her hands to her heart as she stood up from the bed, admiring the scene before her.

"You guys are so cute." She said.

Yugi and Yami glanced at each other.

Yugi shrugged smiling sweetly. "I guess so."

Yami smiled as Yugi broke away and jumped onto Krysta's bed, bouncing on the mattress beside her.

"So, what're we going to do now?" He asked happily jumping on the bed.

Krysta giggled, quickly tossing her book onto her desk and joining him. "This seems like fun."

Yami couldn't keep his jaw from dropping as he stared in disbelief at the two teenagers jumping on Krysta's bed, now in the midst of a pillow fight.

"Have you two been at the sweets again?" Yami asked suddenly a little more anxious.

"Yami come on!" Krysta called laughing.

"Yeah, this is fun!" Yugi exclaimed, managing to whack Krysta on the backside, making her shriek and turn on him defiantly.

Yami shook his head. "Have you forgotten how old you are?"

"Oh come on!" Yugi pleaded, turning huge puppy eyes onto Yami that he knew his Dark could never resist, with his own secret weapon of a wicked sparkle deep in his eyes. "You know you want to!"

Krysta whirled around on the bed, her long wavy dark hair swirling around her beautifully, her own amber eyes shimmering naughtily.

"Yeah, Yami," Krysta said devilishly sweetly. "Why don't you bring your cute little toushi over here?"

Yami was already blushing furiously when he realised Krysta's red Fire Elemental magics were shimmering behind him, as Krysta used her telekinesis to pull him closer to the bed. Unable to fight back against her power, Yami laughed as he was forced to the bed and the other teenagers instantly grabbed his wrists and pulled him up, promptly pelting him with pillows.

All thoughts of the previous incident were forgotten as Yami wrestled a pillow away from Krysta and whacked his Hikari with it - then swiftly dropped it when Krysta attacked his sides, tickling him just as he had done to Yugi earlier.

As chaos ensued, Yami felt happier then ever, his mind quickly filing away the thoughts of before to the back of his mind. Right then, all he wanted to do was have fun with his friends.


	4. Lovers

Chapter 4 - Lovers

"I said I'm sorry, Seto." Yami said pulling on his boxer shorts. "What else do you want? You've already had your way with me."

Eighteen year old Seto Kaiba's eyes narrowed on his boyfriend, sitting up in the huge bed. "How about an answer?"

Yami sighed, turning away to find his clothes that seemed to occupy every corner of Seto's huge bedroom. "I told you, nothing happened."

Yami gasped sharply as an arm snaked around his waist suddenly, swiftly pulling him back onto the bed - and back into Seto's lap.

"You're lying." Seto stated, his deep blue eyes boring down into Yami's.

Yami smiled, gazing up at his lovely boyfriend upside-down.

"Have I told you how cute you look when you want to know something?" Yami said sweetly.

Seto glared at him. "Don't play with me Yami."

"Nothing happened!" Yami exclaimed. He pulled his lover down and kissed him passionately. When the kiss ended, Yami gazed up at Seto lovingly. "I swear Seto."

Seto sighed, still unconvinced, and unwilling to let Yami go yet. "I still don't believe you."

Yami stared at him in disbelief - and bolted up, quickly grabbing a pillow and whacking him with it.

"I can't believe you!" He exclaimed. "Have a little faith in me!"

Seto laughed, easily catching the pillow and pulling the younger teenager back into his arms and pressing him back against the mattress.

"You know I have faith in you." Seto said softly, looking deep into Yami's crimson eyes. "I used to hate your guts, but I always had faith in you."

Yami cocked his head to one side. "Do you still hate me?"

Seto brushed his lips lightly against Yami's. "No," He whispered. "Now, I love you."

Yami smiled as his lover kissed him again.

"I'm glad." He whispered back. "I love you too." Yami smiled mischievously. "And thrashing you at Duel Monsters is always fun."

Seto's eyes blazed in mock anger. "Excuse me?" He asked, soft and deadly.

Yami quickly broke away from Seto's embrace and jumped up. "And that's my cue to leave."

"Oh no you don't." Seto said jumping up too.

Before Yami had a chance to react, a very naked Seto Kaiba had pushed him up against the nearest wall, his incredibly well build body pressing against his own.

Yami gazed up at Seto, lost for words. The whole situation had suddenly blown Yami's mind to bits.

"U-um…" Yami stammered, his crimson eyes wide.

Seto smiled triumphantly. "Sorry Yami, I didn't quite get that."

His smile widened as he ran his hands over the younger teenager's body making Yami moan in bliss, his vivid scarlet eyes falling closed.

"Why don't you just stay here with me?" Seto said softly.

Forcefully, Yami took a deep breath, willing his suddenly scattered mind to claw back into a working mind again.

"I-I can't…" Yami murmured, unable to stop another moan ripping out of him as his lover grinded his hips against Yami's in a way that felt incredibly _good_.

Seto smiled. He had already reduced his younger boyfriend to nothing more then a quivering mess of jelly that no doubt would now do anything he said.

"Well?" Seto prompted.

He blinked suddenly as Yami swiftly ducked out of his embrace.

"That's not fair." Yami said breathlessly, already having darted halfway across the room. "You can't do that. You're not the boss of me."

Seto folded his arms across his chest. "I'm impressed." He said truthfully. "A week ago you couldn't resist me."

Yami smiled, knowing he was blushing. "Yeah, well, I still can't." He answered. "But I promised I'd spend time with Yugi tonight. I really miss him." He raised an eyebrow. "Besides, this is your first day off in - forever - you should spend it with Mokuba."

Seto frowned. "Did he put you up to this?"

Yami smiled and shook his head.

Seto sighed, slumping back into his bed as he watched Yami hunt for his clothes and pull them on. Discreetly he admired Yami's well-toned body, that the teenager seemed to have been born with since he hardly ever worked out.

"Are you checking me out?" Yami asked, his back to Seto as he finally found his shirt and slipped it on.

Seto chuckled. "Of course."

Yami turned around, finally fully dressed. "Well keep your lecherous looks to yourself, I'm leaving."

Seto sighed. "I'd rather not, but okay." He raised a n eyebrow. "You know, I'm beginning to think you like making me mad."

Yami gave him an unsettling grin. "Sure I do. Cos when you get mad you have this cute little pout that makes you look soooo adorable -"

"_I _am in no shape or form, nor will I ever be seen as adorable!" Seto said already glaring at his boyfriend.

Yami giggled. "See? You're pouting again."

"I'm not pouting!"

Yami's gaze softened on his boyfriend, quietly making his way back out his lover's side and sitting down beside him. "Seto?"  
"Yes?" Seto answered. He looked up, suddenly concerned. "What is it Yami?"

Yami bit his lip, pausing for a moment, before finally looking into his lover's eyes. "What possessed you to scream out your love for me in anger two weeks ago?"

Seto sat up and gently caressed Yami's cheek. "I guess I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing you everyday and knowing I becoming more and more crazy about you, and not being in control of myself…" he closed his eyes briefly. "When we got paired together for the biology project, that was the last straw, and we just ended up fighting all over again."

Seto frowned suddenly.

"What about you?" He asked suddenly.

Yami blinked. "Me?"

Seto looked at him shrewdly. "Yeah, I've only ever been cruel to you, how could you ever love me back?"

Yami blushed. "Well…I…"

Seto frowned, watching his ever-cool and collected boyfriend get flustered all by himself.

"You - just look…" Yami bit his lip, his cheeks burning with a blush.

" - really cute when you duel."

Seto stared at him in disbelief.

"Plus the high you get when on a power trip is hilarious."

Yami burst out laughing again as Seto glowered at him, instantly picking up a pillow to whack him with. Quickly, the former pharaoh caught the pillow and pulled it away and drew Seto into another heart-searing kiss.

"I can't believe you find me cute." Seto whispered as the kiss ended.

"I find you a lot of things," Yami replied.

Seto jumped back as Yami suddenly bolted out of his embrace and grabbed his jacket from the dresser.

"Anyway, I've gotta go." Yami said bouncing over to the door.

Seto slipped out of the bed and pulled on his boxers and shirt. "Yami do me a favour will you?" He said joining Yami at the door. "Lay off the sweets and stop hanging around with Yugi so much."

Yami blinked. "What? Why?"

Seto sighed, gazing down at his lover. "You're way too hyperactive today, and you're beginning to act like Yugi."

Yami's crimson eyes shimmered mischievously. "I didn't think of myself as that innocent."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "No, but you're getting as bouncy as your Hikari."

Yami grinned angelically. "That's your fault. You gave me coffee which I'm going to get some more of."

Seto's eyes widened in sudden glaring realisation. Instantly he attempted to jump after his lover, but didn't count on himself tripping up on the bed sheets. He only just managed to wrestle away the jug of iced-coffee on his dresser after Yami had drank the entire pitcher.

Seto pressed a hand to his head, silently cursing himself for forgetting the one thing that altered Yami's personality drastically, as Yami sprang out the doorway and into the huge corridor of the Kaiba Mansion, happily racing down the hallway towards the stairs - stopping only when another door at the other end opened.

"Mokuba!" Yami exclaimed as the fifteen year old younger brother of Seto walked out of his room, looking overly tired from homework.

Mokuba's fatigue instantly diminished as Yami grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug, easily lifting him off the floor and swinging him around, making the younger teenager instantly burst out laughing.

"Nice to see you too Yami." Mokuba said as his friend finally set him down. His deep blue eyes, matching Seto's, narrowed on the other teenager suspiously. "Have you been at the coffee again?"

Yami giggled in response.

Mokuba glanced over at his big brother, now leaning leisurely against the wall watching the scene amusedly. "Seto! I told you not to give Yami coffee anymore!"

Seto sighed. "I forgot, little brother. He's been acting weird all afternoon."

"That's because he's hyper." Mokuba said laughing as he fought Yami off as the older teenager tried to tickle him. "Yugi's gonna kill you, Seto. You know how unbearable Yami can get with coffee."

Seto shrugged helplessly and watched as Yami finally released his little brother and bounced back over to him.

"Gotta go, see you later." Yami said blissfully, giving Seto one last kiss before racing down the stairs. "Bye Mokuba! Make sure Seto spends all day with you!"

Seto dashed to the stairs as his little brother giggled away. "You want a ride Yami!"

"No I'm gonna run!"

As the front door slammed shut, Mokuba shook his head, looking up at his big brother.

"Yugi is gonna kill you."


	5. Coffee

Chapter 5 - Coffee

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Joey asked to anyone in general.

"That doesn't seem too normal." Ryou commented.

"He's eaten half a tonne of sweets already. He's on a sugar rush." Tristen murmured.

"How much coffee did he drink?" Tea wondered.

The five seventeen year olds stared in complete disbelief at the scene.

"Yami, Yami! Let go!" Yugi ordered, wrenching back on the pillow.

Yami giggled. "No! You let go!"

Yugi growled lowly as Yami laughed on blissfully, tugging back on the pillow that was close to ripping-point. A cry escaped Yugi as Yami suddenly released his hold, making Yugi stumble backwards onto the sofa, the entire thing flipping backwards with him.

"YUGI!" He heard his friends exclaim as he gingerly picked himself up, still listening to Yami's laughter.

Yugi glared at Yami as he stood up, or at least tried to. It was so hard to be angry with Yami when he sounded like he was having so much fun, and his laughter did sound like pure music filling the entire house.

But Yugi really was getting well and truly fed up.

"Yami! Control yourself!" Yugi yelled at him.

But Yami just laughed even harder. "No! This is more fun!"

Yugi surged forwards to catch the end of his jacket as Yami bounced away, vaulting over the armchair, but he was a fraction too slow, staring after his Dark as he ran into the kitchen.

Yugi looked pleadingly at his friends. "Help me out here guys!"

There were shrieks from the kitchen as the five teenagers burst in after Yami.

"Yami get down from there! You'll fall!" Krysta exclaimed fearfully.

"There's cookies here I know it!" Yami declared.

Yugi and the others stopped short at the scene. Yami had already climbed up onto the kitchen counter and was riffling through the various cupboards making a huge mess as he did so, threatening to fall at any moment as he unsteadily walked along the countertops.

"Yami! I'll make you some cookies just get down!" Sakura cried, gasping in horror as Yami stumbled, almost falling if it wasn't for Krysta's telekinesis quickly pushing him back up with a flick of her wrist.

"Okay, that's it." Joey said pulling up his sleeves. "Yami's getting down right now!"

"Be careful!" Tea said as he, Tristen and Ryou dashed to Yami, each grabbing an arm and waist and forcefully yanking him down again.

Pained groans filled the air as Yami toppled from the counter and landing on top of his friends.

"Oh god," Tristen moaned.

"Remind me never to do that again." Ryou murmured.

Yami giggled, happily sitting on top of them. "Oops, sorry."

"Yeah sure." Joey grumbled.

As Yami went to jump up again, Yugi quickly clamped his arms around his Dark's waist, pinning Yami's arms to his sides.

"Help me!" Yugi cried out as Yami struggled up, easily picking Yugi up with him, since he was physically bigger and stronger then Yugi.

"Oh no you don't," Sakura stated defiantly.

Suddenly a bluish-white magical energy filled the air.

"Windy! Tie up Yami!" Sakura called.

A moment later, Yami was on his knees again, now firmly wrapped up in The Windy Card's embrace.

"Are there anymore sweets?" Yami asked hopefully.

Releasing his hold on Yami, Yugi stormed over to the phone and hit speed dial seven, holding the phone to his ear. There was a moment of silence as all stared at him.

"KAIBA HOW COULD YOU!" Yugi screamed into the phone before defiantly hanging up again.

Breathlessly, Yugi turned back to Yami, his amethyst eyes flaring with anger.

"Some boyfriend you have," Yugi seethed. "I can't believe he gave you coffee!"

Yami looked up at his Light hopefully. "Can I have some more?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"NO!"


	6. Friends or lovers?

Chapter 6 – Friends or lovers?

"Are you sure you can handle him on your own, Yugi?" Tea asked. "We can stay with you if you like."

Yugi smiled but shook his head. "No that's okay Tea, Yami's calmed down a little bit now. Besides you guys have been wanting to see this show forever."

"Well so have you." Ryou pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll call up later and have mine and Yami's tickets changed to next week, you guys just go enjoy yourselves." Yugi told them. "Leo and Grandpa should be home soon anyway."

Krysta looked at him kindly. "Only if you're sure Yugi."

"I can leave Windy around him if you like," Sakura offered. "She'll keep him still but won't harm him."

Yugi shook his head. "That's okay, Yami will probably sleep it off now anyway."

His friends nodded and said a quick goodbye as Yugi closed the door. With a sigh, he leaned back against the back door and surveyed the Moto home.

It was a disaster zone. It looked like a tornado had been through the whole house.

Yugi blinked suddenly. There was quiet sounds from the kitchen. Suddenly having a bad feeling, Yugi crossed the room and pushed open the kitchen door.

Yami was sitting at the kitchen table. There was a cup of coffee on the table before him. And Yami was staring at it intently.

Yugi leaned wearily against the doorframe. "Drink it and I'll disown you for life."

His Dark looked up at him, just as tiredly. Silently he held up a glass of water.

Yugi smiled and took a seat diagonally from him at the table.

"Feel better?" He asked, taking the coffee for himself.

Yami massaged his temples. "Feel terrible. My head hurts. What happened?"

"Coffee and sugar overload." Yugi told him. "Mokuba called us after I yelled at Kaiba and told me you drank a whole pitcher full of coffee."

Yami groaned, his crimson eyes half -closing. "I'm sorry abiou, I know you forbade me -"

"Too right I did," Yugi said sharply. "I can't believe you did that, Yami! I only asked you not to do one little thing. Would it have killed you not to drink coffee again?"  
His Dark groaned again. "I'm really, really sorry abiou, I honestly didn't know it was coffee, but when I tasted it I couldn't stop." He glared at the mug now half full in Yugi's hands. "That stuff is evil."

Yugi frowned setting down the cup. "What did you think it was?"

Yami gave him a tiny smile. "Coke."

His Hikari stared at him.

"Well it was in the fridge, I thought it was coke." Yami told him. "It turned out to be iced coffee - one of Mokuba's inventions."

Yugi stared at him for a moment and shook his head, smiling.

"Okay," He said. "I forgive you. But Kaiba really shouldn't have given you more just because you liked it." He smiled kindly at Yami and took his hand. "Come on, it's bed time."

Yami checked his watch as Yugi led him to the stairs. "It's eight o'clock."

"Yeah well you wore me out." Yugi replied rubbing his eyes tiredly with his free hand. "And you're sleeping off the last affects of the coffee."

"What about the mess?"

"It can wait till morning."

Yami didn't object as they both climbed the stairs to their rooms, to tell the truth, he did feel extremely tired.

As the boys reached Yugi's room, the younger teenager looked up at his Dark with confused eyes.

"D'you remember which one's your room?" Yugi asked gazing at the endless row of identical doors of the upstairs corridor.

Yami stared. "Um…"

Without a word, Yugi took his hand and led him into his own bedroom, where the boys promptly slumped onto Yugi's bed. Too tired to do anything, they just lay were they had fallen, both on their sides, facing each other.

Slowly Yugi forced open his eyes. "God you're unbearable when you're hyper Yami." He smiled gently. "But I'm glad you're okay now."

Yami opened his eyes too, gazing softly at his lovely little Light. "Me too." He frowned slightly. "I'm not even sure what I did today."

Yugi stared at him. "You can't remember?"

Yami shook his head. "Kinda fuzzy."

Yugi smiled cutely and gently reached up to brush back Yami's blond locks as they fell across Yami's crimson eyes. "Silly Yami."

Yami smiled. "Cute Hikari."

"Hyper Dark."

"Adorable Light."

"Gorgeous Pharaoh."

"Beautiful Yugi…"

Both boys' eyes opened wider, gazing at each other. And both were suddenly very aware of their extremely close proximity.

As he stared, Yami could still feel Yugi's small hand gently caressing his cheek. Yugi was looking at him so innocently, just being beautiful without the need to say a word. Yugi was like a flower, a cherry blossom - he didn't need to tell the world he was beautiful, he could just be beautiful and the world would bow down in reverence just the same.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered.

Yugi watched as Yami gently lifted a hand to catch his own still resting on his Dark's cheek. His amethyst eyes widened but softened as Yami gently raised Yugi's hand to his lips and lightly kissed the Hikari's knuckles.

The silence was serenity itself. They couldn't deny how right this suddenly felt. How perfect his moment felt between them.

Yet again, Yugi was struck by just how incredibly attractive Yami was, with those vivid crimson eyes and similar tri-coloured hair…and an unbelievably well-developed body under his tight fitting clothes. Yami was gazing at him so lovingly in that moment, almost admiringly…Yugi felt his heart leap.

Maybe…he thought hopefully. Maybe there was something more between us then I ever thought before…

"Yami…" Yugi whispered again, unwilling to break this extraordinary moment.

Yami just gazed at him, all thoughts of their previous encounter suddenly flooding through his mind - and yet again he was bombarded by just how amazing Yugi really was. He was more then just a regular teenager, he was so much more. He was loving, kind, always caring for everyone else before himself - he wasn't just a teenager, he was a true friend, an example of perfection itself…

…_he was wonderful…_

Suddenly, Yami felt himself moving closer to Yugi, slowly pushing himself up until he was leaning over his little Light. He couldn't stop himself, his heart was suddenly pounding so hard, rippling out new, intense emotions with every furious heartbeat. He was so close to Yugi now, his Hikari having turned onto his back to keep their gazed locked as Yami had moved.

And their lips were only millimetres apart now.

And Yami really couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss Yugi…

"Yugi…" Yami murmured.

Yugi didn't have a chance to answer before his Dark caught his lips. But he wasn't the least bit surprised - which was, well, surprising.

His eyes fell closed instinctively as Yami's lips covered his. The kiss was innocent, but somehow strong and intense, as if fuelled by something so much deeper then lust…

And just as Yugi had imagined in his millions of daydreams, Yami's lips were soft and oh so warm and tender…the whole kiss was sensual to say the least.

The kiss ended only moments later, but to the boys it felt like an eternity. For along moment, they stared at each other, lost in the other's vivid but dazed eyes.

There were no words.

They drew together once more.

Yugi felt the locked away passion explode through him as Yami's grip tightened on him, lips locking once more in a much more heated kiss then before. As the passion between them rose, Yugi slid his arms around Yami's body, pulling the other teenager tightly against him, a shiver rushing through him as he felt his Dark's firm body pressed against his own, Yami now lying on top of him completely.

Yami's mind exploded with bright colours behind closed eyes as he felt his Hikari pull him closer, their bodies pressed tighter in full-mind-blowing-contact. His little Light was so soft, so warm, so wonderful to touch…his mouth tasted so sweet, accented only with the taste of the coffee Yugi had been drinking earlier, but still it felt so wonderful.

Yami's heart thudded as he heard a small moan of pleasure escape Yugi as he parted his lips invitingly for Yami. Seizing the opportunity, Yami slipped his tongue between his Hikari's lips, deepening the kiss with the dance of tongues.

Moans of pleasure filled the room as the boys continued on, the heat of lustful passion rising with every passing moment as they carried on making out.

Presently, mere kisses just wasn't enough.

Yami's sharp gasp was cut off by another dominant kiss as Yugi swiftly switched their places, now on top of Yami, straddling the other teenager at the waist.

Yami moaned as Yugi grinded his hips against his own, their crotches rubbing together extraordinarily fantastically, feeling like bolts of pure electricity were shooting thoughout their every forms with each point of contact. Every touch was blowing Yami's mind to bits - he too griding his hips against Yugi's, desperate for more physical contact bwteen them, making the younger teenager shiver in blissful pleasure.

Still kissing his Light passionately, Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, marvelling at the soft locks, streaming like silk through his fingers. He tightened his arms around Yugi's smaller, athletic body, letting his hands play over the younger's form, exploring, stimulating, touching Yugi in ways that made him shiver with pure bliss…

His heart pounding, Yugi did the same, longing to touch his gorgeous dark side flooding though him incessantly.

Their moans heightened as they continued to touch each other, exploring each other sensually, wanting more and more with every passing second. As they did so, both boys reflexively turned onto their sides, still clapsed in each other's arms.

Yugi's breath caught as he felt Yami's hand slide down his lower stomach to his jeans, yet still lovingly kissing him. Yugi's heart pounded so hard, he had wanted this for so long…

Without a second thought he moved his own hand to the front of Yami's leather pants, the other arm still wrapped around Yami's neck, enjoying kissing him like he was his favourite chocolate in the universe.

Their hearts pounded in unison as they deliberately gradually unfastened each other's zippers…

Both boys were already hard, they had been since the first kiss. And now their erections were becoming painful, they had to do something about it. Not that either were complaining of course - quite the opposite.

For the first time in a long while their lips parted as they slipped their hands into each other's pants, cries escaping them both as they touched each other's hypersensitive length.

Cries and moans of pleasure escaped them both was they grasped each other's hardness, squeezing, caressing and stroking each other to pleasure each other as they once again began to kiss.

There weren't even words to describe what this felt like to either of the boys. It felt so right , so wonderful, so _good_…

Yami and Yugi were in ecstasy in each other's arms…absolutely nothing could have broken this perfect moment and shattered their closeness….

Downstairs the back door slammed shut.

Yami and Yugi's eyes snapped open in mid-kiss.

They froze.

"Kids!" Grandpa's voice called. "Kids we're home! Is anyone here!"

"We got cakes!" Leo's voice added.

Their voices continued in downstairs, somewhat muffled down - and still Yami and Yugi lay frozen together.

After a moment, Yami slowly pulled back, staring at his younger Hikari, stunned at what had happened.

Simultaneously, they removed their hands from each other's pants and rolled onto their backs, stunned.

For a long moment, they lay on the bed together, staring at the ceiling. There was no words to describe what had happened, or why it had felt so perfect - but they both knew how terrible this situation really was.

Because Yami had a boyfriend.

And he had just disgraced the purest teenager he had ever known.

The realisation suddenly hitting him like a tonne of bricks, Yami bolted up in a flash, quickly refastening his zipper as he did so. As he went to dash out the room in shame, something suddenly caught his wrist.

With a pounding heart, Yami slowly turned around and gazed at Yugi ashamed. His little Light was sitting up in the bed, his hand gently holding onto Yami's wrist.

Yami's crimson eyes widened as he gazed at Yugi. His Hikari's huge amethyst eyes were filled with tears - but there was no trace of regret. Slowly, Yugi shook his head reassuringly and tugged lightly on Yami's arm.

Understanding what his Light wanted, Yami gazed at him relieved and nodded. Quietly he lay back down on the bed and gathered his beautiful Yugi into his arms.

As Yugi snuggled against his chest, Yami stared into nothingness. For some reason he felt better. Even knowing that he had almost cheated on Seto didn't seem to bother him just then - all he could think about was being close to his lovely little Hikari that he cared for so much - and feeling unbelievably glad Yugi didn't hate him for what had just occurred between them.

In Yami's arms, Yugi did the same. He had no regrets over what had happened, just the heartfelt wish that Yami loved him the way the Light loved his Dark.

The boys lay together in each other's embrace extremely tired, but they couldn't fall asleep so easily. They were both still excited from the moments before and without the release of orgasm they were both fighting the frustration within them as well as the crazy hormones of horny teenagers ricocheting mercilessly throughout their forms.

But even through the serenity, it took that a long, long time to fall asleep - despite enjoying every moment together with the nipping feeling of sadness that it may be their last of being that close.


	7. Changes

Chapter 7 - Changes

"Leo?" Grandpa said frowning. "Leo what is it?"  
Leo slowly looked away from the ceiling that he was so intently staring at. "The others have gone to the show, but Yami and Yugi are upstairs."

Grandpa smiled, shaking his head. "Your abilities continue to astound me, my boy."

Leo smiled. "Hmmm,"

Grandpa folded his arms. "Okay, what else is it?"

Leo looked distant for a moment, thinking. "I'm not sure." He glanced at Grandpa, before looking back up at the ceiling. "Something's happening Grandpa, I can sense it."

Mr Moto watched the twenty-one year old shrewdly. "Is it a bad something?"

Leo bit his lip. When he looked back at Grandpa, Grandpa held back a gasp. The young man's eyes were shimmering brightly with awakened magics.

Leo smiled reassuringly. "Out of something bad, comes something wonderful." He glanced up at the ceiling again. "They just haven't figured it out yet."


	8. Daydreams

Chapter 8 - Daydreams

It was late morning when Yugi awakened. He could already feel the warm sunlight bathed across his face as he slowly opened his eyes - and was met by a beautiful sight.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat.

"Wow…" He breathed, his voice barely a whisper.

Yami was fast asleep right before Yugi's eyes. The full and complete gorgeousness of his wonderful Dark right before his eyes, bathed in the clasp of sleeping serenity.

Yugi stared in awe at Yami's beautiful face softened as he slept, looking more like a dreaming child then a teenager that once held the weight of the world on his shoulders as the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. His tri-coloured hair, similar to Yugi's was dishevelled slightly, but exquisitely so; making him look adorable as well as sweet as a lock of blond hair fell daintily across Yami's closed eyes.

Yugi continued to stare in wonder.

_How could I have not fallen in love with you, my Dark? We belong together…Light is forever kin with Darkness…one cannot live without the other…_

Before he even knew what he was doing, Yugi lightly raised a hand - and ever so lovingly swept the blond bangs from Yami's eyes.

Yugi's heart thudded as his fingers gracefully brushed Yami's cheek, feeling a jolt of pure electricity shoot through him as he felt the warm softness of Yami's skin under his touch.

Yugi froze as a soft murmur escaped Yami's lips at the touch. His fingers still lightly resting on his Dark's cheek, Yugi stared as Yami stirred, snuggling adorably into the pillow he was lying on, tucking his arms against his chest cutely.

His amethyst eyes wide, Yugi stared as Yami gradually awakened…

Yami felt so content he didn't even want to move. He hadn't had such a good night's sleep in a long time. As he slowly regained the use of his sleepy body, Yami vaguely wondered why he felt so at ease.

He opened his eyes.

And froze.

Yami's crimson eyes widened in shock. He stared into Yugi big amethyst eyes directly before him, the younger teenager only inches away. Instantly the events of last night flooded his mind.

He'd almost betrayed Yugi and Seto by taking advantage of his little Light in one moment of weakness and cheating on Seto in the process…and the fact that Yugi was caressing his cheek again exactly like the night before wasn't really helping Yami to regret the event even happened…

Before he knew what he was doing, Yami gasped sharply and jerked back.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out.

A groan escaped Yami as he lay stunned on the floor of Yugi's bedroom, having just rolled completely off the bed and onto the hard wooden flooring.

Anxiously, Yugi peered over the side of the bed, biting down on his lower lip.

"Yami are you alright?" Yugi asked.

Yami groaned again, closing his eyes as he rubbed his head. "Oh, I'm just peachy, thanks."

Yami's crimson eyes flew open as he heard the cutest giggle in the universe.

Blinking, Yami looked up - only to find his adorable little Light laughing at him.

"That wasn't funny," Yami said, glaring at his Hikari, forcing away the smile threatening to cross his lips.

"You could've fooled me." Yugi giggled.

Pouting, Yami gingerly pushed himself up onto his elbows, wincing at the ache in his back aggravated from the activities of the afternoon before spent at Seto's mansion.

"Come on," Yugi said still laughing as he held out a hand to Yami.

Unable to hold the smile back any longer, the Dark took Yugi's hand and allowed his Hikari to pull him back into the bed.

"That's twice I've freaked you out." Yugi stated, kneeling down in the middle of the bed.

Yami's eyes narrowed on him. "You sound like you enjoyed doing it."

Yugi shrugged. "Well I've never freaked you out before, you're annoyingly hard to scare unless someone sneaks up on you."

Yami smiled settling on the bed with Yugi. His gaze was soft on his adorable Hikari, but he just couldn't get what had happened between them out of his head.

Yugi looked away, trying to disguise a glint of sadness in his eyes. "Let's not talk about that now." He said, practically reading his Dark's thoughts. He stood up. "I'm gonna call Ryou, we were supposed to be going out today."

Yami stared in utter disbelief as his Light slipped off the bed and walked towards the door. "But Yugi -"

Yugi stopped, his back still turned to his Dark. "Not now Yami."

Yami's words died in his throat as he watched Yugi leave, staring after him, stunned. What had happened between them was _huge_, _monumental_, _indescribable _- and so wrong it should be a crime.

So why didn't Yugi want to talk about it?

Now alone in the room, Yami sighed shaking his head. Well, if Yugi didn't want to talk now, Yami couldn't force him to. He would just have to wait.

With a heavy heart, Yami slipped off the bed and exited the room, heading towards the bathroom. He needed something to take his mind off Yugi and Seto, he really couldn't take the guilt of almost cheating on his boyfriend as well as the desire to do more then just kiss Yugi…

Yami growled to himself in frustration as more perverse images of his wonderful little Light filled his mind. Silently cursing himself he rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Stop it," He whispered to himself, deliberately banging his head back against the door repeatedly until it throbbed. "Stop thinking about him like that."

But try as he might, he just couldn't get Yugi out of his mind.

Mentally torturing himself for thinking such terrible thoughts, Yami harshly pulled off his clothes and stepped into the shower, holding back a sharp gasp as he turned the knob for the coldest water available. Yami shivered as the water streamed over his bare skin, instantly numbing the dull ache in his lower back, and instantly taking his mind off his Hikari.

But he was still human.

"C-cold," Yami whispered trembling. "Much too cold."

Quickly he turned on the hot water tap to dull down the icy water so he could at least shower without freezing. Unfortunately, without the cold water to occupy his mind - Yugi filled it once more.

Yami's eyes fell closed as thoughts of his little Light instantly clouded his mind. His memory flashed back to the night before, the image and feeling of his Hikari straddling his body, eyes full of lustful desire as he leaned over Yami, trapping him in his not-so-innocent embrace.

Yami felt his heart rate accelerate, his breathing suddenly a lot more erratic then before. The image sent strange rushes of heat through his entire body, rendering his whole form nothing but a quivering pile of mush. It was a miracle how Yami was still standing upright.

Suddenly feeling a lot weaker, he leaned back against the cool glass of the shower wall for support.

How is he doing this to me? Yami thought vaguely. Seto doesn't even make me this weak…and we were in the shower together only yesterday…

And Yami opened his eyes into his own fantasy.

"Yugi…" He whispered.

His breath escaped him as he stared in awe before him. Yugi was standing before him, completely naked with the warm water cascading over him like a water nymph under the fountain of a waterfall. And he was looking up at Yami with those lust filled amethyst eyes that just made Yami melt inside.

His breath hitched as Yugi stepped closer to him. Yami stared in fascination as Yugi cocked his head to once side, a seductive smile crossing his lips…and slowly raised his arms.

Yami's heart pounded as Yugi's warm touch connected with his skin, lightly running his small hands over Yami's well-developed chest, sensuously tracing every muscle, every contour of Yami's form…and gradually sliding down.

"Oh god…" Yami murmured, letting his head fall back against the glass pane ad Yugi leaned ever closer, tracing a line of delicate kisses down Yami's chest.

Passion suddenly raging out of control, Yami thought he would go crazy if he didn't take his little Hikari right here and now.

But, much to his surprise, Yami couldn't move. And he was suddenly reduced to nothing but jelly inexplicably stuck to the wall.

Yugi said nothing as he gently ran his fingers over Yami's length, making his Dark gasp in shock and moan in pleasure at the same time. Yami's mind exploded with vivid colours as Yugi touched him, unable to move let alone stop Yugi's rapidly possessive actions - not that he wanted to anyway. What Yugi was doing to him was indescribable, even when Seto touched him is was never like this…never this incredible…what was it about Yugi that made this so remarkable?

_And what were these deep-seated feelings suddenly rushing through his heart, pulsing out with every furious beat?_

Yami's breath caught in his throat as Yugi moved even closer, turning his amethyst eyes onto Yami's once more, making his Dark gasp as he once more squeezed Yami's hardness before looking down -

- and kneeling down.

"Yugi…" Yami murmured, barely able to get the word out.

He felt his heart stop; he knew exactly what was coming next.

Yami gasped.

Such heat…coupled with something soft and slick, curling around his length…catching him in unforgiving suction…

It was too much, too fast.

He could contain the wild sensations exploding through him.

An uncontrollable cry of bliss escaped him. And it was _incredible_…he had honestly never felt like this before.

/_YAMI_/

Yami's eyes snapped open. Instantly his gaze flickered around him anxiously. He was still standing in the shower, leaning heavily back against the glass cubicle wall - but he was also well and truly alone.

Breathlessly, Yami stared down in shock, his heart pounding in his chest, at the exact place Yugi had been standing…then kneeling...

"Did I really imagine that?" He wondered aloud in uttered disbelief at the power of his own imagination.

He frowned. Didn't someone just call him?

/_YAMI! Answer me/_

Yami whirled around, almost slipping in the shower as he did so, until he finally realised it was Yugi's voice calling to him through their telepathic link. Trying to regain his composure, Yami nervously opened the mind link, all too aware that the fantasy of Yugi was still bouncing relentlessly through his head.

_/Y-yes Yugi/_

_/Are you alright/ _Yugi's voice asked frantically. /_I was calling you for ages! I thought you were hurt or something, I was about to break the bathroom door down - well maybe get Leo to do it anyway. /_

_/N-no, everything's fine. /_

_/Are you sure? You've been in the shower for ages. And you sound out of breath./_

_/I'm sure, abiou. I was just…daydreaming./ _

_/Well hurry up, I need the shower, and Joey's coming over he wants to talk you about something./_

/_Oh, okay_/ Yami replied, his mind already filled with erotic fantasies as Yugi had mentioned the word 'shower' along with himself in the same sentence_. /I-I'll be right out./_

"This is wrong," Yami said aloud, banging his head back against the wall again, trying to knock the perverse thoughts of his Hikari out of his head and ignore his growing erection at the same time. "This is so, SO wrong!"

_/What's so wrong/ _Yugi's voice asked confusedly in his head.

Yami instantly stopped smashing his head against the wall.

_/Nothing abiou/ _he said quickly. _/see you in a minute/_

_/Er okay./_

This time, Yami determinedly closed the mind link before beginning to bash his head against the wall again.

I have a boyfriend, he told himself forcefully. I have Seto and Seto loves me and I love him…I think. NO! I do love him, I love him, I know I love him…

_Then what the hell were those intense feelings I had experienced with Yugi in my dream? _

Yami froze.

"And had last night…?" He whispered.

Thoughts crashing mercilessly around his head, Yami took a deep cleansing breath, his head now aching with all the bashing he had put himself through.

Forcefully he shoved all the thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on showering, turning the freezing water on full blast again to calm the 'horny teenager thrills' that had been steadily growing in him only to be left unreleased.

Finally he was done - and _almost _back to normal.

Turning of the water, Yami shakily pulled a towel around his shivering body and quickly changed into a fresh pair of black leather jeans and a white fitting sleeveless tank top.

Washing up as slowly as he could, Yami finally surveyed himself in the mirror, perfected to face the new day.

Well the good news was he looked absolutely normal.

Too bad he didn't feel it.

As he walked out the bathroom, he wasn't even aware his heart was already making decisions without consulting him first.


	9. New Feelings?

Chapter 9 – New feelings?

Yugi stared into his cup of black coffee - and began to laugh. The more he stared, the more he laughed, and laughed and laughed.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up to see Yami looking at him worriedly from the doorway, but he still couldn't stop laughing.

"I - can't believe you - did that!" Yugi gasped through the giggles, almost falling off the stool if Yami hadn't caught him.

"Did what?" Yami asked, confused, and frankly a little freaked out at what his little Light was doing.

It took another moment for Yugi to finally calm down enough to actually stand up on his own.

Yami frowned curiously, unable to quell the sudden haunted feeling he was getting. "What did I do?"

Yugi forced his smile away. "Um, n-nothing, just something funny when you were on your coffee rush, never mind."

"Hey!" Yami exclaimed catching Yugi's wrist as he tried to bolt away. "You can't do that, you have to tell me what I did!"

"Nothing!" Yugi maintained, trying to contain his laughter. "You didn't do anything!"

"Liar!"

Yugi cried out in shock as Yami smiled deviously, instantly attacking his Hikari's sides with more tickles.

"Tell me Yugi!"

"You didn't do anything!" Yugi cried out through the giggles.

"Tell me!"

"Nothing I swear!" Yugi screamed back.

Laughing like a deranged lunatic, Yugi's legs buckled under him, accidentally dragging the two of them to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Tell me or I won't stop!" Yami said defiantly, laughing as his little Hikari squirmed madly under his tickling.

Yami's breath suddenly caught as Yugi swiftly jumped up - and pounced onto his Dark. Yami cried out in shock as Yugi laughed a very un-Yugi-like evil laugh, and proceeded to attack Yami's sides.

"My turn!" Yugi cried blissfully.

"NO! Wait!" Yami shouted out, trying to catch Yugi's hands to no avail.

There was a few minutes of screaming mixed with endless giggles and utter chaos until Yami finally was able to catch Yugi's wrists and pin the younger teenager beneath him against the floor.

"Now," Yami said breathlessly. "Are you going to spill or suffer the consequences?"

Beneath him, Yugi pouted adorably, also trying to catch his breath as he threw a mock-glare up at his Dark. "You know, if I was bigger then you I would be on top."

Yami blinked, suddenly every aware of how they were lying together. He was currently straddling Yugi's body at the waist holding his Light's wrists' down just above Yugi's head, pinning him to the floor.

Instantly, the wild fantasies of before returned with a vengeance, filling Yami's mind until it overflowed with perverse thoughts.

"Yami?" Yugi said, suddenly worried. "Yami, are you alright? You look different."

Yami blinked slowly, staring down at Yugi. "If I let you go, do you promise to behave yourself?"

Yugi frowned, his Dark was so obviously trying to make light of the situation, but something was going on behind his eyes that Yugi just couldn't pinpoint. "Er sure."

Yami smiled. "You promise?"  
Yugi smiled back. "I promise. Cross my heart."

Slowly, Yami slipped off of Yugi's body, releasing his Hikari's hands and stood up, pulling Yugi up with him.

"So are you going to tell me what I did then?" Yami asked, causally walking over to the fridge and pulling open the door.

Yugi sighed watching him. Yami wasn't acting like himself, something was really different here; but he decided not to press it just yet.

"Well you really don't want to know." Yugi told him. "Trust me."

Yami cocked his head to one side, glancing back at Yugi with a glass of orange juice. "I want to know, tell me."

Yugi opened his amethyst really wide in mock-hurt. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

Yugi's heart thudded as Yami looked at him sharply. He stared as his Dark wordlessly circled the counter to his Hikari's side. Yugi blinked as Yami lovingly raised a hand to his face and gently caressed his cheek.

"I do trust you." Yami told him softly. He smiled playfully. "But I still want to know."

Yugi giggled. "You were wearing Krysta's clothes."

Yami froze.

"No," He said simply.

Yugi giggled some more. "Oh yes. Not her jeans, but her dresses! The dresses she goes modelling in! She was so mad until we realised you actually looked really hot in them,"

Yami stepped backward in sheer shock, clapping his hands to his mouth in disbelief, his crimson eyes wide.

"Tell me you're joking." He whispered.

Yugi shook his head, once more launching into a giggling fit. "You were wearing her make up too!"

Yami stared, stunned.

"We came home to find you in Krysta's room, hyped up on sweets and coffee and trying on her clothes," Yugi told him trying to control himself. "But when we finally got you back into your clothes and the make up off, you had already bolted downstairs trying to rip up the pillows because you thought there were cookies inside."

Yami covered his face with his hands, his voice nothing but a moan. "Oh no." He sighed as he heard Yugi giggle away. "I guess that explains the lipstick on my neck."

Yugi glanced at him. "Lipstick?"

Yami nodded absently. "Found it when I was in the shower." He smiled. "My first thought was you wearing it when you kissed -"

Yami stopped abruptly.

The boys stared silently at each other for a long moment.

Both knew they had been avoiding this ultimate conversation since they'd gotten up that morning…but there was no way in hell they could avoid it now. And for some reason both were surprisingly eager to know how the other felt - but of course they didn't know that yet, and so were unbelievably relived when Joey chose that moment to burst in the back door.

"HEY PEOPLE!" Joey yelled happily.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Tea complained walking into the house behind him.

Sixteen year old Serenity giggled at her big brother. "He's always been like that, Tea, it's not like he'll ever change for anyone."

Unwillingly, Yugi tore his gaze away from his Dark and forced a cheerful smile onto his face.

"Hi guys," He greeted. "How was the show last night?"

"In-credible." Tea sighed clasping her hands to her chest as she and the others gathered around their friends. "You will love it, Yugi, it's as fantastic as everyone thinks. You're gonna love seeing it next week!"

Yugi suddenly groaned. "Oh no, I forgot to change our tickets!"

He jumped up from the sofa and raced towards the living room to use the phone. "I'll be right back!"

"Yugi -" Yami started, unwilling to let his Hikari go yet.

"Hang on a sec Yami." Yugi called over his shoulder, disappearing into the living room.

Yami sighed and turned back to his friends - only to find then staring at him.

"So…are you feeling better now?" Tea asked audaciously.

Joey grinned. "Yeah, that was quite some stunts you pulled off last night."

Yami closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands again. "Please don't tell me what I did, Yugi already explained some, and I really don't want to know the rest."

"Not even what you did with the ketchup?" Joey asked.

Yami parted his fingers and stared at the blond.

"Will you stop teasing him!" Serenity scolded her big brother. "Like you can act any less then crazed when you get hyped up on syrup squishies at the mall."

Instantly Joey blushed bright red, and it was Yami's turn to laugh.

"_Anyway_," Joey said pointedly. "I've gotta talk to you about something Yami."

"And that's our cue to leave." Tea said. "Is Krysta up yet?"

"I think so," Yam replied. "Try her room; I think she's working on some songs for Leo."

"Thanks Yami." Serenity said cheerfully as the two girls exited the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

As he watched them go, Yami glimpsed Yugi through the partly open door leading into the living room. His little Light looked like he had been put on hold whilst on the phone and was now boredly playing with one of the tassels on the curtain cords on the windows.

Yami smiled, seeing just how cute his Hikari looked just by playing with a tassel like an adorable little kitten.

He watched in childlike fascination as Yugi suddenly stopped and slowly turned around as if knowing Yami was gazing at him - and met Yami's eyes.

Amethyst and crimson locked - and something inexplicable happened.

Suddenly both hearts were pounding in unison, both minds overloaded with masses of incoherent thoughts…and both bodies filled with emotions neither had ever felt only once before…and never this intense…

It was like the whole world just seemed to blur out right then and there, leaving absolutely no one but Yugi and Yami together.

_Together?_

Yami's heart thudded.

_Where did that come from?_

Just like the day before, Yami was instantly and savagely struck by just how incredible Yugi was. He wasn't just incredibly beautiful on the outside, but in the inside. His spirit was so kind, so pure, so perfect…he was just wonderful, there was no other way to describe him - how could Yami have not noticed before?

Well he did, but not quite this much.

It was this teenager that had saved him from darkness and despair within the Millennium Puzzle, given him a life again, friends, family, a reason for being. This was person who had shown him light and happiness that he had been deprived of for so long…

Yugi was his saviour…but could he be _more_?

"Heelllooo? Earth to Yami, are you reading me?" Joey's voice called suddenly.

Instantly, the spell was broken. And Yami jerked back, his gaze darting to his friend.

"Sorry, what did you say Joey?" Yami asked, suddenly feeling breathless for some reason.

Joey frowned worriedly. "Nothing yet, I was wondering where your attention was."

On impulse, Yami glanced back at the doorway to the living room. His heart sank; Yugi was talking on the phone again, not even noticing his Dark's gaze, and looking like nothing had happened just then at all.

Did I imagine all that? Yami thought. What's happening to me?

Yami's gaze dropped, staring at the floor as misunderstanding and for some reason hurt and sadness ebbed through his every soul.

"Yami?" Joey said softly.

The former pharaoh slowly looked back at Joey, suddenly feeling very drianed. "What did you want to talk about?"


	10. Thoughts

Note – Hi people, I'm very aware this story is dragging on a bit, but please understand, when I write I don't have a storyline in my head, the plot just sort of comes out as I go along, so if you do like this fic, please bear with me and enjoy what I'm offering you, because I usually find what's fresh out of my head is always the best I can come up with.

Thanks

P.S. – I love the reviews! Thank you so much for the encouragement!

Chapter 10 - Thoughts

"Okay, that's it!" Joey stated standing up. "I give up!"

Yami snapped out of his reverie and looked up at him startled. "What's wrong?"

Joey's honey-brown eyes narrowed on his friend. "You're what's wrong, Yami. I'm trying to ask some advice here and you're off in dreamland somewhere."

Yami blinked as Joey suddenly towered over him.

"So you're gonna spill your guts right now, or I'm gonna pound it out of you! Understood?" Joey threatened.

For a long moment, Yami stared up at the blond, stunned - then burst out laughing.

Joey slumped back into his seat. "You're seriously not scared of me are you?"

"Not really no, I know you too well, Joey." Yami said calming down. He sighed resignedly. "I'm sorry if I wasn't listening, I don't know what's wrong with me today."

Joey cocked his head to one side curiously. "All the more reason to share."

Yami looked away. "There's nothing wrong."

"Liar."

The former pharaoh glared at him. "Okay something is wrong. Really wrong, happy now?"

Joey sat back in his chair. "Yes, but you're obviously not." He frowned. "Did you have a fight with Kaiba or something?"  
Yami looked at him sharply, genuinely taken aback. "What makes you think that?"

"Cos he's the only person that could possibly hurt you this bad." Joey studied Yami. "Isn't it?"

Yami's heart suddenly stopped. Since being so caught up with what was going on with him and Yugi, he hadn't even had a chance to think about how this could affect his relationship with Kaiba - actually he hadn't even thought about his boyfriend seriously once since these strange feelings had been bombarding him.

"Yami where are you going!" Joey asked suddenly.

Yami blinked only to find himself inexplicably by the backdoor without any recollection of passing the air between his seat and the door. His heart pounding, he whirled back to his friend.

"I'm sorry Joey, there's something I've got to do." Yami said quickly.

"Wait!" Joey exclaimed. "I still need your help."

Yami smiled. "Flowers, get her flowers."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "This is kinda special; I was thinking something a bit more unique."

Yami shook his head. "No, get her cherry blossoms."

Joey's jaw dropped. "It's the middle of autumn! Where am I gonna find cherry blossoms!"

Yami shrugged. "That's up to you. But if you get Krysta her favourite flowers she'll love you forever."

Leaving Joey to consider this, Yami raced out of the backdoor - there was only one person who could possibly help him right then.


	11. Help

Note – hi, just a quick note that you may not know if you haven't read my other stories. Eclipse is the past life of Leo. Eclipse was Yami's older cousin in Ancient Egypt and was his Protector too all through Yami's life up until he sealed his soul into the Millennium Puzzle aged fourteen. Eclipse was a Prince too up until he fell in love with the High Priestess (Seto's mentor) and revoked his prince-hood to marry her. (sorry if this if REALLY different to original storyline, but hey, I'm writing this mainly for my favorite cousin Tori – I promise it makes lots of sense if you read my other fics, hint hint)

Chapter 11 - Help

"LEO!" A frantic voice shouted.

Startled, twenty-one year old Leo Rivera dropped the heavy tread tyre he was holding and whirled around.

"What the -?"

Panting, Yami staggered into the huge car garage and practically collapsed against the nearby tool bench.

"Yami what's wrong?" Leo asked dashing to his side before he actually did collapse onto the various electrical tools scattered over the worktop.

Looking up at his friend Yami opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a barrage of girlish screams and a loud crash.

Glancing over, the young men cringed at the scene. A pile of recently delivered auto parts had toppled over spilling the contents all over the garage floor from the onslaught of the tyre Leo had dropped - including a can of red paint which consequently splattered itself all over the side of a rare silver Jaguar E-Class in the process of a complete suspension overhaul.

The other six female mechanics looked over at Leo and Yami with rising annoyance.

"Oh great…" Leo groaned, running a hand through his slightly long hair.

Across the garage, Marisa placed her hands on her hips, her dark eyes ominously harder then usual. "Usually we love seeing you Yami, but was that really necessary?"

"This mess is gonna take ages to clean up." Alice sighed, exhausted just by looking at the disarray.

"I'm so sorry." Yami said sincerely.

Leo pushed a few locks of his hair out of his azure blue eyes and pulled off his gloves. "It was an accident girls, I'm sure Yami has a very good reason for invading my garage like this, right?"

Yami nodded.

"Okay," Leo said taking charge. "No one panic, it's just mess, not broken mess."

"What about the paint?" Claire asked, looking over the red splotches over the Jaguar's sleek bodywork.

"It's leftover house paint," Leo told them. "It'll come off with some white spirit." He glimpsed Yami behind him as he looked at his mechanics. "Can you clean up the Jag before the paint dries while I see what's so life-threatening it couldn't wait till I came home. Take a break afterward, we can clean up later."

There were a few resigned sighs, but Leo's mechanics quickly got to work on the Jaguar as Leo led Yami into his huge office - all secretly happy to be working on such a beautiful piece of engineering even if it was just cleaning job.

"I'm really, really sorry Leo." Yami said apologetically.

"Forget it," Leo said reassuringly. "At least you're not a walking catastrophe like my sister. As much as my mechanics lover her, it's a nightmare when she visits me at Blue Js."

"She can't be that clutzy," Yami remarked.

"No, but trouble just seems to follow you kids around." Leo looked at Yami seriously. "Alright, what did you want to ask me that's so urgent to make you run all the way here?"

Yami stared at him stunned. "How did you -?"

Leo smiled. "Not much can be hidden from me Yami."

The former pharaoh stared in awe as Leo's eyes shimmered, almost glowing with hidden magics within the young man.

"I guess not." Yami replied. He frowned suddenly, a thought striking him.

Leo looked at his friend. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Yami took a deep breath. "Leo, I need to know about love."

Leo closed his eyes, a sigh escaping him. "You're beginning to figure it out, aren't you?"


	12. Finally

Chapter 12 – Finally…

"_I thought I was in love…but how can I be sure?"_

"_I can't answer that Yami."_

"_Every time I see this person I keep getting overrun by feelings I can't explain. And I end up almost doing something I know will wreck my relationship with Seto. How could this have happened?"_

"_It's been happening for a while now Yami, you're only now beginning to see it."_

"_But I'm with Seto now, I care about him, I have to forget these insane emotions, right?"_

"_You can try if you want, but you know you can't forget emotions Yami. As much as I hate to say it, I can't help you with this. This is for you to decide. We're not in ancient Egypt anymore, you're not a child anymore, and I am not Eclipse - I really want to protect you Yami, but I can't protect you from yourself. This decision has to be yours and yours alone."_

"_Well it's not like I've done this before Leo; I'm not even sure what love is anymore! I really need your help!"_

"_You have to discover this for yourself. It's your life Yami; I can't tell you how to run it."_

"_Not even a little? Please Eclipse?"_

"_I'm sorry Yami."_

Yami stared up at the sky as remembered his conversation with Leo. He walked on, feeling the exasperation that had driven him from one of his most trusted friends gradually melt away. He knew Leo had genuinely tried to help him by not helping him - but still, he really wasn't helping.

Leo had only created more doubts and questions in his mind.

Yami was happy with Seto, wasn't he? He had never been this happy before…well he did back in ancient times when he had first fallen for Seto as the Royal High Priest…but had he even been happy then?

Yami stopped and looked up at a familiar sight. For some reason he had walked absently straight into a large park that was just around the corner from his school; a place he had often come to before.

All for one reason.

The weeping willow.

Yami gazed up at the tree, once again awed by the sheer majesty of the immense tree, its drooping limbs lightly caressing the sparkling waters of the small stream running beneath it. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about this place that made Yami like being there so much.

Well one thing - or more specifically one memory.

Yami kneeled down to the stream's edge and gazed down into the sparkling leaf-strewn waters.

He closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he found his reflection staring back at him - but he looked very different. So did the land surrounding him.

_Yami looked up at the clear blue sky above him, the intense pre-midday heat beating down on him as he felt the weight of his golden crown complete with the royal Sennen Eye seal resting on his forehead. As he knelt he could feel the grains of sand beneath his hands, bracing his palms against the sun-heated ground. Lifting a handful, he watched as the sand slipped from his grasp, falling like a cascade of crystals through his fingers. _

"_What are you doing Young Pharaoh?" Asked a soft male voice._

_Yami smiled, knowing who it was before he even saw him. "Good morning Seto."_

_Yami stood up and turned around. His crimson eyes softened as he looked up at his new High Priest…and recent blossoming romance…_

"_Only Eclipse calls me Young Pharaoh," Yami said, playfully. "You're not allowed to."_

_Seto cocked his head to one side, his blue eyes glittering serenely in the sunlight. "Why is that Sire?"_

"_Because Eclipse only calls me that when he's trying to get me to apologise." Yami replied. He chuckled. "Usually for one of Shia's tricks."_

"_Which you no doubt have had a hand in, right my pharaoh?"_

_Yami laughed softly and turned his gaze up to the large weeping willow, gazing at the sunlight glisten through the canopy and onto the two of them._

_That moment felt so perfect, so wonderful. Egypt was tranquil and all the lands were at peace for that brief moment of serenity._

_Yami smiled feeling Seto's arms encircle his waist from behind, lovingly drawing him close._

"_I love you Yami," Seto said softly. "Do you love me?"_

_Yami sighed, leaning back into his embrace. "I don't know Seto."_

"_You don't know?"_

_Yami turned around and looked up at the High Priest, unable to shake the uneasy feeling within him despite the comfort of Seto's arms. "No, I don't."_

_Seto smiled. "I forget how young you are sometimes, Yami. I understand."_

Yami opened his eyes and stared at his regular reflection in the park's stream, seeing once again the seventeen year old teenager in black leather pants and white tank top gazing back.

"No Seto," He said softly. "You don't understand."

I barely do myself, Yami thought. He thinks I didn't know because I'd never felt love before…but it was something else. Something different…

It was familiar. That sensation of something amiss had been plaguing Yami ever since he had gotten together with Seto, he just never actually acknowledged it until he thought about that memory. He'd even experienced it back in his old life as pharaoh when he was with Seto for those few weeks - but for some reason not with Yugi.

The same intense feelings of the two encounters with Yugi rushed through his heart again as Yami's little Hikari once again invaded his mind. But at the same time, feelings for Seto were also bubbling up inside him, making both sets of emotions clash chaotically in a much too small space for both to exist.

There was no question about it now and with a heavy heart, Yami knew why.

He was in love with one - _but which one?_

Still lost in thoughts, Yami began to walk.

I remember being with Seto in ancient Egypt, Yami thought. We were happy for that time we had, but I know I didn't feel complete, like there was something missing.

But the truth was, Yami had been young, very young, he hadn't been exposed to love and relationships very long at all. Being with Seto had shown him wonderful things that love could be. He had no idea something as obscure as love could be so incredible to have in his life. He could remember so plainly how Eclipse had fallen so in love with Luna, the High Priestess…it was like they were made for each other.

Eclipse and Luna.

They were complete. Yami could actually _see _it.

But those few moments he had spent with Yugi had shown him that maybe…there could be _more_…no there _was _more, Yami had felt it first hand. What Yami had felt when with Yugi was so much stronger then anything he had ever felt with Seto, now or millennia ago. He really did care about Seto, but Yugi…Yugi was different.

If his Light ever left, Yami didn't think he could live another moment. Yugi was wonderful, perfect, beautiful, kind, but most of all…

Yami had felt absolutely complete the moment he had kissed Yugi.

It was Yugi all along, it had always been him, how could Yami have been so blind all this time?

"Am I really that dense?" Yami asked aloud.

Yami stopped abruptly, feeling the emotions for Yugi completely overshadowing the feelings for Seto by a thousand to one.

He felt himself smile, finally figuring out what his heart had been screaming at him for the past few hours.

"It's Yugi I want." Yami whispered. "I -"

Above him, something creaked.


	13. Falling

Chapter 13 - Falling

"I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him." Yugi recited over and over; well aware he was getting odd looks now.

Instantly, his mind decided to come up with the most malicious thought possible at that moment - Yami could hate him forever for feeling like this for his Dark and even laugh derisively at the sheer notion.

Yugi cringed inwardly. "I'll never tell him. I'll never tell him. I'll never tell him."

"Are you alright, son?" Asked a kind voice.

Startled, Yugi looked up into the concerned face of a middle-aged woman sitting on a bench as he passed.

Yugi forced a cheerful smile onto his face. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, force of habit."

The woman smiled back, shaking her head. "What are you kids like?"

Yugi forced another smile onto his face and quickly walked away; suddenly realising he really shouldn't be talking aloud to himself, especially around so many people in this -

Yugi looked around himself suddenly.

His amethyst eyes widened, he had been so lost in thoughts he'd walked straight into the park without even realising where he was going. Vaguely, Yugi wondered why he had come here as he changed direction to head for a more deserted area where he was free to talk to himself without the threat of someone calling the men in white coats to drag him away.

Yugi sighed as he reached the small redwood arched bridge over the small stream. Walking to the middle of the bridge, he leaned against the banister and gazed out at the tranquil park. There wasn't a person in sight, but he could hear the blissful laughter of the children in the play area just behind the row of trees lining both sides of the stream, creating a green canopy over the entire area and offering a wonderful shimmering light display as Yugi's gaze turned up towards the just visible blue sky.

Yugi never felt so alone in that moment.

Sighing again, he rested his chin on his arms and stared despondently into the glistening waters below. With the coming autumn, the leaves had already begun to turn golden and red, falling from the trees and into the stream, lazily floating over the water surface without a care in the world as to where the stream was taking it.

Life used to be like that for Yugi. Things happened and he would just deal with it there and then. In the last fifteen years life had been like that. He didn't need to plan ahead, to think about his future, or even bother to think about what could potentially happen beyond more then a few hours into the future - he never had a reason too. Yugi was young, he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore, he had friends, family, a happy life…well he did two weeks ago.

His whole world just seemed to come crashing down the moment he had accidentally walked in on Yami and Seto getting very up close and personal in the middle of the living room of the Moto home.

Absolute misery wasn't something he was used to, but he was sure used to it now.

Yugi had been in love with Yami for a long time. He figured it must've been over a year now. But he sure wasn't prepared for that shock of walking in on Yami and Seto. Yami had been split from him for three years now and Yami hadn't really had any girlfriends, or boyfriends for that matter, despite the major interest from practically every girl in school - even Tea for goodness sake, but thankfully, she chose never to act upon it.

Yami had always been around since they did live together, and Yugi had always been able to just enjoy what they had together without having to contend with any clingy other half to cause him misery by stealing Yami away.

But now Yami was with Seto, Yugi felt like he was losing his Dark more and more with every passing moment. And every time he saw them together, another piece of his heart broke off and shattered into the growing black hole that was his depression.

And now Yugi was seriously contemplating his future without his Dark side in his life. It didn't look too promising.

What had happened recently between him and Yami had been so wonderful, so incredible, Yugi wished more then anything to make it happen again. All the daydreams of what it would be like to finally have his Dark were so mild compared to what it was like to be with Yami for real - that first kiss alone had completely blown his mind to bits, and torn a deep scar through his so-called 'innocence', now wholly able to think of his lovely Dark in much more passionate ways he that wouldn't have even occurred to him three days ago.

But that just deepened Yugi's misery.

Because he knew above all, he couldn't let what had happened ever happen again. As much as he hated it, Yami was taken now, and he was happy - Yugi had never seen Yami so happy before. And he swore he would never do anything to jeopardise that happiness, even if it meant Yugi's own downfall into depression.

Yugi smiled.

"Making Yami happy is worth my life." He whispered into the wind.

Yugi raised his amethyst eyes to the sky once more, feeling the warmth of the sunlight playing over his face as he began to walk again, following the small, half hidden path along the stream's edge.

As he walked, he pushed every thought out of his mind, just enjoying the desolate but beautiful surroundings of the serene park.

Suddenly Yugi blinked, a strange sound reaching his ears, harshly disrupting the natural serenity.

"Huh?" He murmured glancing around himself.

His amethyst eyes widened as his gaze fell on a black cat mewing at the side of the path just ahead. Yugi frowned; the little cat was pawing at something, batting it around like a little plaything.

A terrified chirp filled the air.

In sudden realisation Yugi darted forward. "Hey!"

Instantly, the cat whirled around and hissed at Yugi before vanishing into the undergrowth.

Wow, I actually scared something, Yugi thought as he dashed over to the spot where the cat had been.

Lying on the ground, struggling to fly was a cute little baby blue bird. His heart softening, Yugi kneeled down and gently scooped the little bird into his hands. In response the baby bird chirped frightened, trying to stagger out of his cupped hand.

"Hey, it's okay," Yugi said softly, gently stroking the frightened bird's feathers with a finger. "I won't hurt you."

Yugi hummed softly as he stroked the little bird, until the bird calmed down, settling into his palm, now a little more trusting.

Confused, Yugi glanced around himself. "Where did you come from? Being on the ground isn't a good place for a little thing like you."

Yugi raised his gaze to the tree he was standing under. It was a very big oak tree. Shielding his eyes from the flickering sunlight through the canopy, Yugi finally spotted a small nest directly above the place he was standing.

His heart thudded.

"Oh, that's high…" Yugi murmured. He bit his lip and looked back at the little bird. "Well, I guess I can get over my fear to get you home little guy."

Carefully, Yugi placed the little bird in his jacket pocket, cautious to not squash the fragile little bluebird as he did so.

He took a deep breath and looked up at the tree. "Okay, here goes."

His heart pounding, Yugi grasped a knob of wood jutting out from the tree's truck and pulled himself up onto the huge oak, easily finding a foothold. Even though Yugi knew he wasn't every good at strength sports, he was very athletic in the more endurance sports such as track and active sports like badminton and football because he was fast and agile.

This made him surprisingly good at climbing. Too bad he wasn't very good with heights.

"Okay," Yugi said breathlessly squeezing his eyes shut. "Note to self -don't look down anymore."

Opening his eyes again, he glanced up, he was halfway to the bird's nest now, and was currently about twenty feet off the round. It was just a little further to rescue the baby bird, and then all he had to worry about was getting down again.

"Don't worry little guy, we're almost there." Yugi said checking on the baby bird.

The little bluebird looked up at him with his tiny dark eyes and chirped happily.

Smiling Yugi pushed his fear away and continued on, easily hauling himself higher and higher, climbing up the large, sturdy limbs.

"Yes," Yugi said after another few minutes, his eyes lighting up with relief. "It's right there."

Yugi sighed in relief as he balanced himself on the smaller branch leading to the nest on the branch just above. Psyching himself up, Yugi gradually edged out onto the limb, his heart pounding with anxiety as his gaze fell once more the forty-foot drop below.

Gasping in fear, Yugi froze, squeezing his eyes shut. After a moment of mental reassurance from himself, he opened his eyes again and determinedly focused on the task in hand.

This time making sure not to look down, Yugi continued to sidle along the limb, holding onto the branch overhead to provide support.

"Almost there." Yugi whispered to himself.

The nest was only two feet away now, it was so close. Relived that this was almost over flooded through Yugi as he reached out an arm to the branch the nest was on. His fingers were only inches away from the limb, he was so close, and the baby bird was almost home.

Without looking, Yugi stepped closer - he didn't notice the limb was already damaged.

A sharp creak resounded through the air.

Yugi's heart stopped. He suddenly had a _very _bad feeling.

He looked down - and almost had a heart attack.

The branch he was standing on was bending downwards ominously.

"Uh oh,"

The branch splintered completely.

A terrified cry escaped him as Yugi lost his grip on the branch above - and fell into the void below…falling helplessly to his death.


	14. Landing

Chapter 14 - Landing

"It's Yugi I want." Yami whispered. "I -"

Above him, something creaked.

And a terrified cry slashed the quiet air.

Alarmed, Yami looked up sharply - or at least attempted to. All he saw was a blur of colours. Before he even had a chance to process what he was seeing, Yami suddenly fell backwards under an incredible force.

His entire body jolted as he was violently shoved onto his back, now with a new warm weight lying in his arms suddenly thrown into his arms, coming to rest against his chest as Yami's world finally came to a standstill again.

Stunned, Yami lay there for a long moment, wondering what on earth just happened.

Presently, the thing lying on his body moved. It took Yami another moment to realise the thing wasn't a thing at all, mostly because it was moving, and _breathing _- rather heavily. It was a person, a smaller person, lying in his arms.

Someone had just fallen into his arms.

Cautiously, in case that someone was injured, Yami gradually pushed his dully aching form up slightly; leaning back on his elbows as he finally looked up.


	15. Dead or Alive

Chapter 15 – Dead or alive?

Still terrified out of his mind, Yugi lay were he had fallen. Vaguely he wondered if he was dead already. But to be honest, the fall wasn't exactly what he was expecting. There was a lot less pain involved.

Yugi's eyes snapped open.

And he suddenly understood why.

He was lying on something warm and breathing…and with its own heartbeat. Yugi had just fallen directly onto someone below the oak tree - and that person had inadvertently saved his life.

Slowly, Yugi looked up.


	16. Confessions

Chapter 16 - Confessions

Crimson met amethyst.

"_It's Yugi I want…I-"_

" - love you." Yami said softly.

Both froze, staring at each other.

Yugi's heart was suddenly going crazy in his chest, hundreds of thoughts instantly bombarding his mind, all demanding attention.

Did he say what I think he said? Yugi thought wildly. No way…

Yugi honestly couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did Yami just tell him he loved him? Is that what he said? Or was he really dead and this was heaven? Either way, Yugi really couldn't believe what Yami had just said.

Yami gazed at Yugi still lying on him, now sitting up slightly, but his hands still braced against his Dark's chest for support. Wordlessly he watched his Hikari, waiting for any sign of response. True he hadn't meant to just come out with a full-on confession right there and then, but he honestly wanted to know what Yugi thought about all this before anything went any further.

But his Light just stared at him, stunned.

Yami watched apprehensively as Yugi opened his mouth to answer - but a little chirp beat him too it.

Blinking, Yugi suddenly glanced down. "Oh no,"

Yami stared at him as Yugi jumped off his body and kneeled down beside Yami instead, reaching into his jacket pocket. Yami watched as a look of pure relief crossed his Light's beautiful face, his amethyst eyes shimmering with gladness as he gazed down into his hands.

"You're okay," Yugi said thankfully. "Oh thank goodness."

Yami cocked his head to one side, looking into Yugi's cupped hands. His heart thudded as he finally realised what it was. It was a little baby bluebird.

For a long moment, Yami watched his perfect Light gently stroke the bird's feathers, caringly calming the baby bird in his hands, his incredible amethyst eyes one again gaining the kind softness Yami had come to cherish in his Hikari so much.

Yami couldn't have ever thought of a more perfect image of his lovely Hikari. Or be any less in awe of his Light more then that very moment.

_Yugi was more perfect then he had ever imagined._

Yami blinked, a thought striking him. He looked at his Light in sudden glaring realisation. "Yugi…"

Yugi looked up, instantly remembering Yami was there. "Oh, Yami, I'm so sorry!" He said quickly. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Yami shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Are you hurt abiou?"

Yugi smiled sweetly. "No, I'm alright thanks to you." He sighed contentedly. "I'm so glad you were here Yami, I really thought I was about to die. Thanks so much."

Yami glanced up at the canopy of the oak tree, spotting the nest almost forty feet off the ground. Slowly, he turned his gaze back onto his Hikari.

Yugi looked up, sensing Yami's gaze on him.

"Is something wrong Yami?" He asked, genuinely misunderstanding the meaning of the adoration in his Dark's eyes.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered shaking his head. "I can't believe you did that…"

Yugi gave him a confused look. "Did what? Oh, well I didn't expect to fall -"

"No," Yami said, his crimson eyes filled with such love even he didn't know was possible. "I can't believe you just risked you life to rescue a little baby bird. You could've gotten yourself killed…but still you tried to save it…"

Yugi gazed at his Dark uncomfortably. "I know it wasn't the best idea," He said quickly. "But I was just walking and there was this cat and it was gonna -"

Yami chuckled softly. "You don't need to explain, abiou. I'm not scolding you."

Yugi smiled in relief and jumped up. "In that case, I'll be right back."

Yami blinked in stunned surprise as his Hikari stepped up to the tree again, ready to climb up all over again despite almost killing himself the first time.

"Okay, let's try this again shall we?" Yugi said to the baby bird as he went to place the bird into his pocket once more.

Yami stood up and quickly caught Yugi's wrist before his Light could attempt the climb again. He smiled as Yugi turned back, looking up at him, startled.

"I've got a better idea." Yami stated.

Yugi gazed in wonder as Yami placed one hand over the Sennen Eye of his Millennium Puzzle and summoned his magics. Instantly, the magical eye seal appeared on Yami's forehead, golden magical light spilling spectacularly out of the Puzzle and dancing around the baby bird in Yugi's hand. The boys watched as the magic formed a translucent golden bubble around the bird, gently floating the bird into the air and gradually rising up under Yami's guidance until the bird was carefully and safely replaced back into its nest.

"Now that was less dangerous don't you think?" Yami said dismissing the magics.

Yugi laughed softly, still looking up into the canopy. "A lot less scary too. I hope it'll be okay now."

"Me too."

Yugi's heart thudded again, apprehension flooding through his body. Yami's voice was suddenly a lot softer then before - and Yugi knew why.

So much so, he was afraid to even turn around in case it wasn't actually true.

"Yami…" Yugi half-whispered, trying to keep his voice steady.

His heart pounded as he felt Yami's hands lightly grasp his shoulders, gently turning him around. Yugi looked up into loving crimson eyes.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami said softly.

Yugi felt his love for his Dark spill through him uncontrollably as Yami gently reached up and swept back his blond bangs from his face, his crimson eyes filled with such adoration Yugi had only ever dreamed of seeing there.

"Yami…" Yugi said softly again. "What did you say when I fell on you?"

Yami looked away. "Only half the sentence I wanted to say."

Yugi stared up at him. "What was the full sentence?"

Yami faltered. "I-I don't think I want to say it again."

Yugi's heart jolted, his voice becoming even more anxious. "Why not?"

"I'm scared of what you'll say afterward." Yami said closing his eyes.

"I'm on a roll today, aren't I?"

Yami opened his eyes and looked at his Light confused. "What?"  
Yugi offered him a sweet smile. "Well I've already freaked you out twice and I just successfully scared a cat away."

Despite everything going on right them, Yami felt himself smile, laughing at the sheer cuteness of his Hikari.

"I think you like scaring me, abiou." Yami stated.

Yugi looked up at him angelically, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Me? Never." His voice softened seriously. "I'd never hurt you in any way. I'll die before I do."

Yami looked at Yugi, suddenly feeling a whole lot better - mostly because he knew it was true. His Hikari was perfect in every way possible.

His heart controlling him completely now, Yami's crimson eyes softened even further with love as he looked down at Yugi, stepping closer to raise a hand to his Light's beautiful face.

Yugi felt his skin tingle under the sensual touch looking up at Yami, knowing he must look like a love struck teenager right then, but he didn't care at that moment. This was exactly what Yugi had always hoped and wished for in his deepest, wildest dreams…

"Yugi…" Yami whispered, leaning so close Yugi could feel the warm breath of his Dark side playing over his lips teasingly.

"Tell me…" Yugi whispered, his eyes falling closed.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered. "I love you."

Their lips touched.

And Yugi's heart stopped, his mind quietened.

The kiss was soft, somehow innocent, but so deep Yugi felt like his spirit was on fire from such intense feelings spilling out of Yami's aura and enveloping him completely.

_It was amazing…beyond amazing…_

Disappointment filled Yugi as the kiss ended. Longing for more, Yugi opened his eyes to find himself clasped lovingly in Yami's arms - and gazing up into suddenly petrified crimson eyes.

Seeing the confusion in Yugi's eyes, Yami instantly tried to step away, realisation and the sheer significance of what he had just done flooding through him.

Quickly, Yugi caught Yami's hand as he tried to back away - and swiftly ducked down, kicking Yami's legs out from under him. Yami let out a startled cry as he fell backwards onto the lush grass again, caught off-guard. Laughing as Yami fell; Yugi quickly straddled Yami's body and caught his Dark's lips in another deep kiss before he could protest.

Instantly melting into the kiss, Yami reached up and wrapped his arms around Yugi's lithe form, pressing their bodies together in a heated embrace.

As the kiss ended, Yami looked up at Yugi on top of him, stunned.

Yugi smiled, his amethyst eyes shimmering vividly. "I love you too, Yami."

Yami stared, paralysed, up at his beautiful Light. "No way."

Yugi laughed happily, and gave him another quick kiss. "Yes way, Yami. It's always been you."

Yami shook his head in disbelief. "You love me? Why?"

"You're wonderful." Yugi said simply. "So I fell in love with you, and I've loved you for almost a year."

Yami was silent for a long moment, considering this.

Yami raised an eyebrow, pointedly looking at their position. "Was this really necessary just to return my feelings?"

Yugi pulled on his mask of innocence. "Yes?"

"You do like scaring me, don't you?" Yami stated, his eyes narrowing on his Hikari.

Yugi blushed adorably. "Maybe."

Yugi giggled as Yami swiftly switched their positions, now lying on top of Yugi completely. "Then this is necessary too…"

Yugi's breath caught as Yami kissed him again, his mind scattered to the nether regions of his head as he felt Yami's firm body grind against his, love and lust bursting through them both in rising passion.

Yami pulled Yugi closer, just wanting to hold the teenager that made him feel so fantastic, and never wanting to let go. Just kissing Yugi was amazing - but holding him like this, being able to touch him, having his love returned like this…it was plain _incredible_.

It was absolutely perfect. And Yami felt complete for the first time ever.

"Oh Yami…" Yugi murmured breathlessly as his Dark's kisses dropped to his neck, becoming teasingly delicate.

Yugi's heart was pounding faster and faster with each touch Yami gifted him with. He could feel his Dark's hands sliding sensuously over his body again, exploring every aspect, every contour of his form…and gradually slipping down to the end of his shirt, and sliding one hand up under Yugi's shirt.

Yami smiled as Yugi gasped under his touch, enjoying the sensation of his young lover's soft fiery skin under his palm. He felt a shiver of bliss coursing through Yugi under him, presently reflecting in Yami himself as Yugi too drew up Yami's tank top to slip his hands over his lover's chest…and other areas.

Yami's heart pounded out beat after furious beat as he caught Yugi's lips again, kissing the younger teenager amorously. His mind practically exploded with happiness as Yugi parted his lips invitingly, playfully flicking his tongue over Yami's lower lip, wanting Yami to deepen their kiss.

A few minutes of passionate making out later, both boys broke apart to recover a little, somehow Yugi now back on top of Yami.

"Whoa…" Yami whispered, gazing up into Yugi's eyes.

Yugi smiled cutely. "Worn out already?"

Yami gave him a mock-glare. "Only because of you falling on me."

Yugi gave him an apologetic kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, gorgeous."

"It has to be a crime to be this cute." Yami commented smiled.

"So sue me." Yugi whispered, brushing his lips lightly against Yami's.

His Light pulled back giggling as Yami reached up for a kiss, making Yami poke him playfully in the side, which in turn cause more giggles.

"You know, we really shouldn't be doing this here." Yugi said calming down abruptly, his gaze elsewhere.

"Hmmm, anyone could see us right now." Yami agreed.

"No," Yugi said. "I mean _right here_."

Yami frowned, suddenly realising Yugi was looking at something else. Curiously, the Dark followed his Light's gaze. Yami's eyes widened.

"What the -?" He murmured.

There were a dozen grey squirrels watching them - and with the looks of it, in rising annoyance.

"Yugi…" Yami said quietly. "We're under an oak tree."

Yugi stared at the squirrels. "Yes I know."

"We shouldn't stay here."

"What do you suggest we do?"

The boys looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing.

"RUN!"

Simultaneously they jumped up and ran, hand in hand back down the path, laughing and screaming as the squirrels gave chase.


	17. Heartbreak, Heartmake

Chapter 17 – Heartbreak, Heartmake

"Killer squirrels!" Yami exclaimed leaning back against the backdoor of the Moto home.

Yugi laughed. "It seemed funny at the time."

"People thought we were deranged lunatics!"

"Who cares?"

Yami caught his Hikari as Yugi suddenly jumped into his arms.

"Besides they gave up once we were a few metres away from their tree." Yugi stated. He giggled. "It was fun running away with you anyway."

"But did you really have to scream that out as we ran out the park?" Yami asked enjoying holding Yugi.

"Yes."

Yami looked at Yugi. He shook his head in disbelief as his Hikari offered him an angelic smile of pure innocence.

"So what shall we do now?" Yami asked sighing.

Yugi bit his lip, his eyes shimmering suggestively. "I can think of a few things…"

Another blissful smile crossed Yami's lips. Just being here, looking at his beautiful Light, able to touch him, hold him, kiss him and with all their love surroundung them - it was perfect. The world was just perfect right then.

This had to be the best moment of his entire, and very long, life.

Suddenly, something in Yugi's eyes faltered - and Yami lost his smile.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" He asked quickly, catching the glint of misery in his Light's eyes before he looked away.

"But you can't, can you?" Yugi said quietly.

Yami frowned. "What do you mean?"

Yugi looked up at his Dark sadly. "Yami, you're still with Kaiba."

Yami's heart stopped. And the perfect moment was shattered beyond repair. His Hikari was right, he was still Seto's boyfriend, so technically what he had just done with Yugi was classed as an illicit affair on the side - he didn't want this to be some meaningless fling. This was for real, and it really wasn't fair on Seto if Yami was secretly dating Yugi, on Yugi either.

The truth had to come out.

"I have to break up with Seto." Yami stated.

Yugi swallowed thickly. "W-well you don't - have to."

Yami looked at him, confused. "What?"

"W-well," Yugi said, struggling to say the words he wished more then anything he wasn't saying. "You could just…stay with Kaiba…and we can go back to being friends."

Yami involuntarily took a step back, stunned. Had Yugi already fallen out of love with him that fast!

"I - I don't understand." He choked out.

Yugi looked up at him, quickly catching his hand. "No, that's not what I meant. I still love you, Yami." He offered his Dark a tiny smile of reassurance. "But…Kaiba's gonna be mad…_really _mad…and he really does love you."

Yami closed his eyes, relived but haunted at the same time. "I know, but this isn't fair on us, especially on him. We have to break up." He took Yugi's small hands in his own and pulled the younger teenager closer. "I want you Yugi. I can't deny it anymore. I didn't know what love was, and I only just figured out I was with Seto because I was lonely."

Yugi blinked in surprised.

Yami's crimson eyes softened on him. "Yeah, it gets like that being sealed away for five thousand years with only shadow creatures for company."

"I guess only being fourteen at the time didn't make it any better huh?" Yugi added in understanding.

Yami sighed and reluctantly released his hold on Yugi, stepping towards the backdoor. "Stay here, abiou. I'll be back soon."

"You're going now?" Yugi asked startled.

"Yes."

"But…"

Yami smiled, gently raising a hand to his young lover's face, gently brushing back the blond bangs falling across Yugi's eyes.

"The longer I leave it, the harder it'll be Yugi. And it's not fair on him anymore then it is on you."

Yugi bit his lip, leaning into his Dark's sensual touch. "Then I'll come with you."

"I'd rather you didn't Yugi. Like you said, Seto's going to be mad."

"I don't care." Yugi said defiantly.

"I do."

Yugi fell silent under his lover's assured.

Yami kissed him lovely on the lips. "Seto might get a little angry - no, he will be very angry with me - and I don't want him to turn on you in blind fury."

"I guess Kaiba does have a temper on him." Yugi sighed.

"And he's never been that nice to you, so I'd feel better if you were here and well away from his wrath, okay?"

Yugi looked up at Yami pouting adorably. "Fine, I'll stay here." He said grudgingly. "Besides, Kaiba was never that nice to you either - but he still got to sleep with you."

Yami's jaw dropped in sheer disbelief.

And Yugi clapped his hands over his mouth as soon as the words left his lips, blushing furiously.

"I think I may have misjudged you all these years Yugi." Yami said laughing. "You're really not as innocent as we all think, are you?"

Yugi slowly took his hands away from his face, revealing another angelic smile.

"Of course I am," Yugi said cutely. "I'm as sweet and innocent as they come."

"Hmmm," Yami said studying his Light thoughtfully. "Somehow I'm beginning to doubt that."

He smiled hearing Yugi giggle adorably as he opened the backdoor.

"I'll be back soon, okay abiou?"

Yugi nodded. "Okay. Be careful with Kaiba's temper."

Yami gave him a look, already halfway out the door.

Yugi held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, Kaiba would never harm you, I know. But just be careful anyway."

Lovingly, Yami drew Yugi into another heart-searing kiss before he left, unaware that it would be his last.


	18. Breaking up, Breaking down

Chapter 18 – Breaking up, Breaking down

"S-seriously Seto, I-I have to…tell you…something…" Yami tried.

But that was all he could manage before another moan of pleasure ripped him. The coolness of the huge mirror sent shivers down his spine along with Seto's lustful kisses on his neck as Yami was bodily lifted up and pressed to the mirror adorning most of the wall of the first floor landing.

Seto smiled victoriously as he heard Yami draw in another shaky breath, instantly moving up to claim Yami's lips.

"Wait!" Yami exclaimed.

Seto stumbled forward as Yami suddenly ducked out of his embrace and darted hallway across the huge hallway.

"I'm serious Seto," Yami said breathlessly as Seto turned to him in surprise.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You have got to tell me how you do that, Yami. It's getting annoying."

Yami swept his blond bangs out of his eyes and looked up at Seto. "Yeah, well this is kinda really important, and you really shouldn't be kissing me now."

Seto folded his arms across his chest, straightening up. "Are you still mad at me for giving you coffee? I said I'm sorry, I honestly did completely forget how you flip out on a coffee rush."

Yami shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's, well…"

He let his voice trail off, unsure how to go on. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in frustration. He had imagined this conversation so many times on his way over here, planning out exactly what he was going to say and do.

But he hadn't planned on Seto suddenly jumping him from behind as he came upstairs to look for him in his office. And being victim to his illustrious charms again had made him completely forget everything he had planned to do.

"Yami?"

Yami looked up only to find Seto right in front of him again, those incredible blue eyes boring down into his own.

"I have to tell you something Seto." Yami said softly. "But you're not going to like it."  
Seto frowned. "Is that right?"

"Actually it's going to make you really angry with me."

Seto smiled, gently brushing back Yami's blond locks as they once again fell across Yami's crimson eyes. "Well you already drive me mad, Young Pharaoh."

Yami's heart jolted painfully. He hesitated, hearing those same words from millennia ago echoed once more…

He couldn't believe he was going to do this to Seto. After all that had happened between them, after their extremely long history together…Yami knew in his heart of hearts Seto wasn't going to get mad - he was going to be livid.

"Whatever it is can wait." Seto stated, quickly snaking his arms around Yami's waist and pulling him roughly against his body. "I've had a long day and I've missed you like crazy."

Before Yami could protest Seto caught his lips in another deep kiss, once more wiping Yami's mind of any coherent thought. Against all the very male urges surging through his body, Yami broke the kiss and pulled away again.

But Seto was older, stronger - and a whole lot more wilful.

Yami gasped sharply as Seto pulled him back into his arms unexpectedly, once again thrusting Yami against the nearest wall. For a moment, Yami complied, until the image of if Yugi filled his scattered mind, forcibly clawing it back together again.

Bracing his palms against Seto's chest, Yami forcefully pried himself loose from Seto's grip.

"Seto!" Yami exclaimed. "Will you control yourself!"

Seto growled in exasperation and looked at Yami, glowering at him mildly.

"Okay, fine," Seto said, already glaring. "What is it you want to tell me?"

Yami looked away, thankful for the few feet of space between them as he closed his eyes.

"Seto…I really need to tell you this before it gets too far and someone gets hurt more then they have to be." Yami said quietly.

For along moment, Seto studied Yami, taking in what he had said. He frowned. His boyfriend suddenly seemed so sad and nervous at the same time - as if he was doing something he really wished he didn't have to…

Finally, Yami looked up into Seto's eyes. "Seto. I've fallen in love with someone else."

For the longest moment, Seto stared expressionlessly at Yami.

Then something in Seto's eyes changed.

Yami forced himself not to step backward in sudden apprehension.

"You'd better be joking." Seto said, his voice soft and lethal.

His heart pounding, Yami slowly shook his head. "No," He said quietly. "It's true Seto. I'm in love with someone else."

Yami watched anxiously as Seto silently turned around, pressing one hand to the wall behind him for support.

"Who?" Seto whispered, trying to keep his voice steady.

Yami bit his lip. "Does it matter?"

He watched apprehensively as Seto didn't answer, but continued to lean against the wall by the mirror, his head lowered so Yami still couldn't see his face in the reflection. Hesitantly, Yami stepped closer to Seto and reached out a hand to grasp the older teenager's shoulder.

"Seto…?" Yami said uncertainly.

Instantly, Seto whirled around, roughly grasping Yami's shoulders. Yami froze in shock, fear suddenly coursing through him as Seto violently shook him, his blue eyes blazing with fury.

"Matter!" Seto practically screamed. "OF COURSE IT MATTERS!"

Yami gasped as Seto brutally shoved him against the mirror again, his head severely striking the glass so hard the mirror cracked under the force.

"Who has dared steal you away from me!" Seto demanded, easily holding Yami prisoner against the mirror. "WHO! TELL ME!"

"Seto you're hurting me!" Yami cried trying to force Seto away.

But it was no use. Yami's world was reeling due to the head injury, his mind suddenly fluffing over with what felt like cotton wool.

Seto pressed against him harder, until Yami was fighting to breathe as the older teenager crushed him against the mirror.

"No!" Yami cried as Seto quickly captured both his wrists, pulling his hands away from Seto's chest and pinning his arms either side of him against the mirror.

"I've waiting too long to win you back Yami." Seto whispered, staring crazedly into Yami's eyes. "After millennia, I finally have your love again - I AM NOT GIVING YOU UP TO ANYONE!"

Fear like never felt before flooded through Yami as he struggled against Seto's grip. Desperately he lashed out as much as he could without the use of his arms, managing only to jolt a nearby chest of drawers making a vase of oriental lilies at the other end fall to the wooden floor wit ha crash, the water spilling all over the floor and cascading down the top of the stairs.

But it was all in vain. Seto was bigger, he was older and he was stronger…there was no way Yami could get out of his grip, unless…

Yami felt Seto jerk in surprise as he suddenly caught the older teenager in a kiss.

Unwittingly letting his guard down in surprise, Yami seized the opportunity - and broke Seto's grip, easily ducking out of his embrace like so many times before.

His heart pounding with sudden fear, Yami didn't even turn to see what Seto was doing, but instead raced for the stairs, desperate to get as far away from the one he had cherished so much only two days ago.

"Yami! I'm sorry!" Seto's voice cried out behind him. "Please wait!"

Yami hesitated, hearing the note of sincerity in Seto's voice. Before he even realised what he was doing, he turned as he ran and glanced back at Seto.

But Seto was staring in dread at something else.

"Yami! STOP!" He yelled.

But it was too late.

Yami's heart stopped as his trainers skidded on the drenched wooden flooring - and straight towards the top of the stairs. Desperately he reached out for something to stop himself, but his hands met nothing but air.

And nothing could possibly have stooped the sheer momentum of his need to run away.

"YAMI!" Seto screamed.

It was over in less then a second.

His heart pounding, Seto dashed to the banister and stared down, dreading what he would see.

It was a whole lot worse the anything he had ever seen before involving someone he loved.

Yami was lying on his back at the base of the stairs; battered, bruised - and unconscious.


	19. Discovery

Chapter 19 - Discovery

"What did you do to him?" Yugi cried hysterically, tears flooding down his cheeks from burning amethyst eyes.

Seto Kaiba folded his arms defiantly as he glared at the younger teenager. "I did nothing. It was an accident."

"LIAR!" Yugi shouted.

Instantly, Joey and Tristen caught Yugi's arms as he surged towards the CEO in blind anger.

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed, surprised at the strength of his little friend as he pulled him back. "Calm down! The middle of the hospital really isn't the best place to be yelling!"

"Please Yugi," Ryou said gently. "This isn't helping anyone, let alone Yami."

At the mention of his Dark's name, Yugi's anger dissipated to sheer distress, collapsing in more floods of tears in his friends' arms. Her heart aching, Krysta took her young friend comfortingly into her arms, holding him tightly in reassurance. As she did so she was struck once again just by how close him and Yami were.

"This is all my fault," Yugi whispered guiltily, sobbing quietly into Krysta's shoulder. "I should've been there…he told me not to come…I should've been there…"

Tristen looked at Seto suspiously. "Okay, Kaiba, so what did happen then?"

"Yami came to my house to see me," Seto explained indifferently. "He slipped on some water on the floor and fell down the stairs." He looked away. "He hit his head so I called an ambulance."

"That's all?" Ryou asked surprised.

Seto turned his fiery glare onto him. "Yes that's all." He said acidly. "Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Give it a rest Seto," Fifteen-year-old Mokuba said suddenly appearing behind his big brother, his eyes red and puffy from weeping. "Everyone's just a bit edgy, so stop picking fights, okay?"  
Grudgingly, Seto quietened down and leaned back against the window of the hospital waiting room, protectively holding his little brother against him. It had been twenty minutes since the 'accident' and everyone had rushed down to the hospital less then ten minutes later. And they were still nervously awaiting news of Yami's condition.

Now a little more able to contain his distress, Yugi sat quietly in a seat, nervously twisting the end of his jacket as he stared up at Seto with bloodshot eyes.

Yami had gone to break up with him, Yugi thought devastated. And now Yami's in hospital…

Yugi felt fresh guilty tears sting his eyes. With a breaking heart he knew Yami wouldn't be here if Yugi had never confessed to him. He could've just kept his feelings bottled up inside and suffered on quietly as he had done for the past year, and especially so during the last two weeks; after all Yami was happy with Seto and Seto was marginally nicer now as a result.

I should've just not said anything, he thought sadly. Then Yami and Seto would still have a fantastic relationship…and Yami wouldn't be here in _hospital_…

Yugi felt the anger rise in him again.

This may be my fault, he thought furiously. But _he _had no right to harm my Yami…

Opposite him, Joey frowned studying his young friend. Yugi was suddenly so different from the way he had always known him. Yugi had always been sweet and gentle; never getting angry with anyone unless for an extremely good reason…but Joey sure knew that's what was happening right now.

Yugi's hands were suddenly clasped into fists, the kind glint in his amethyst eyes replaced with a harsh flicker of fury and hatred Joey had never seen in anyone before, especially not Yugi. It was _inconceivable_. Yet there he was, perfect Yugi was on the verge of losing it in anger and grief at the same time.

Joey's frown deepened. But for the life of him, Joey didn't understand why…

Inexplicably knowing something serous was going on between Seto and Yugi, Joey opened his mouth to confront the teenagers - but the creak of the door beat him too it.

All the teenagers looked up as the door opened, revealing a middle-aged doctor and a younger nurse.

"Yami Moto's family?" The doctor inquired checking her clipboard.

"Yes." Seto said before anyone could jump in. "How is he Doctor Carver?"

Yugi jumped up anxiously, gripping Krysta's hand tightly. "Is he okay?"

The doctor smiled reassuringly at him. "Well, I'm happy to say Yami is surprisingly luckier then most teenagers." She glanced at Seto. "It's a good thing you brought him in so quickly Mr Kaiba. As far as we can tell he's suffered no more then mild bruising. There are no broken bones or sprains."

"Oh thank god," Krysta sighed, carefully supporting Yugi who looked like he was on the verge of collapsing in sheer relief.

The doctor shook her head wretchedly. "I'm afraid I do have some bad news," She looked at the teenagers sympathetically as their relieved expressions vanished in an instant. "Yami still hasn't regained consciousness since he was rushed to hospital, and his head injuries are very severe."

"What are you saying?" Joey demanded.

Dr Carver took a deep breath, casting her eyes over the worried teenagers. "I'm afraid there may be more complications as a result of the head injuries that we cannot test for yet. We have to wait until he wakes up in order to make absolutely sure he will make a full recovery."

There was shocked silence.

Yugi forced his dread away and stepped out of Krysta's arms, looking resolutely up at the doctor. "I want to see him."

"So do I." Seto said instantly stepping in front of Yugi. "He's my boyfriend, I demand to see him."

"Please, Mr Kaiba," Dr Carver said taking an involuntary step back as he towered over her. "Yami is still unconscious and the nurses are taking his OBS right now, I'm sorry but you will have to wait and right now only immediate family is allowed to see him."

"We are his family!" Yugi shouted angrily.

"Yugi calm down," Ryou said gently. "She knows that, she's just trying to tell you have to wait a little longer."

His heart pounding in anxiety, Yugi looked away, staring at the ground as he forced himself to calm down.

He didn't get very far. He saw an opportunity - and seized it.

"YUGI!" Several voices cried out.

But Yugi was already out the door, agilely ducking around the doctor and nurse that had blocked the doorway and was now dashing down the corridor of the packed hospital.

He could still hear his friends calling him, along with Seto's angry cursing as he too joined the chase, but he didn't care. All Yugi wanted to do was find his beloved Yami.

Desperation set in as Yugi turned corner after corner, easily dodging around hospital staff and equipment as he ran, easily losing his fiends behind him as they struggled not to crash into people in their haste to chase after him.

As he ran, Yugi checked all the names on the plain white doors he passed, searching frantically for Yami's room - but much to his anxiety, door after door showed only the name of someone he wasn't trying to find.

_/Yami help me/ _Yugi thought pleadingly, determinedly throwing it out despite the mind link being closed from Yami's side. _/Tell me where you are. Give me a word, a sign, anything. Please Yami tell me where you are…/ _

But there was nothing. No deep guiding voice in his mind, no flicker of magic from his Millennium Puzzle…nothing.

Breathing heavily as fresh tears streamed down his cheeks once more, Yugi finally stopped, his entire body aching. Exhausted and grief-stricken, Yugi collapsed against the nearest wall, distress filling him to the core.

This was it. He was never going to find Yami. He just knew it…

Suddenly, something nipped playfully at the back of his mind. Curiously, Yugi looked up at where he was standing. He was in a deserted corridor, away from the bustle of the centre of the ward…and there was a door directly before him.

Yugi's heart stopped.

The tag on the door read 'Moto'.

His amethyst eyes widened. This was it. This was Yami's room. Complete with the same surname Yugi and Grandpa had given the Dark side so that he could be recognised in an emergency…

Yugi stared at the plain white door for a long moment. He half-expected the Sennen Eye symbol to appear on the painted wood just like on the golden door to Yami's Soul Room.

Steadying his nerves, Yugi slowly pulled himself off the wall and shakily stepped up to the door, hesitantly reaching out a hand to the door knob.

His heart pounding, Yugi slowly opened the door wide.

He froze at what he saw.

Instantly, Yugi pressed his hands to his mouth, trying to force the incontrollable sobs from escaping him as he stared in horrified dread.

Lying in a regulation hospital bed, in a white box-room with nothing else but a small bedside table - was his beautiful Yami. But far from his usual regal and dignified posture, he looked as fragile as a glass doll.

His heart breaking, Yugi stepped closer to his Dark, wanting more then anything to be close to him.

Now at his bedside, Yugi cast his amethyst eyes over Yami lovingly.

Yami's vivid crimson eyes were closed, unresponsive even with Yugi so close to him. He just lay there motionless, as if there was no life in him at all…

Yugi's heart ached as he gazed at Yami's closed eyes, wishing more then anything to have those scarlet orbs looking at him again. His spirit tearing apart inside him, Yugi took in the white dressing on the side of Yami's head, covering a small gash and only just revealing the deep purple bruising beneath the dressing.

Yami just looked so vulnerable.

And Yugi just wanted to die for having done this to him.

Lovingly, Yugi raised a hand to Yami's face, gently caressing his cheek. "Oh Yami…" He whispered, more tears falling from his eyes. "This is all my fault…I should never have told you…never said a word…I'm so sorry…"

A quiet sob escaped him as Yugi rested his head against Yami's shoulder closing his eyes.

"Why did you fall in love with me?" He whispered sadly.

A loud clatter slashed the quiet air.

Yugi's eyes shot opened, bolting up sharply.

Startled, Yugi whirled around, his gaze darting to the door. He froze in pure unadulterated horror.

Filling the entire doorway, was Seto Kaiba.

"_You_…" Seto murmured murderously.

Yugi's heart pounded as he unsteadily stumbled backward in shock.

"K-Kaiba -," He stammered staring wide-eyed at the wealthy CEO.

Yugi backed away even further as Seto entered the room, menacingly stepping towards the younger teenager. His deep blue eyes were filled with such deadly hatred; Yugi felt chills of utter dread course unforgivingly through his body as he gazed up at the ever-nearing Seto Kaiba.

Please don't say he heard me, Yugi thought desperately. Please, please tell me he didn't hear me…

"It's you…" Seto said, his voice low and deadly with fury. "You're the one who stole Yami from me!"

Yugi's heart stopped, petrified as Seto suddenly appeared right before him, towering over his smaller form frighteningly.

"How dare you steal him…" Seto seethed, his blue eyes burning into Yugi's with anger so pure, he physically trembled with contained rage.

Terrified, Yugi pressed back against the wall behind him, too scared to even utter a word let alone cry out for help.

But thankfully, he didn't have to.

"What the -?" Said a surprised female voice.

Startled, Seto spun around, turning his glare onto the person who had interrupted them.

The young nurse frowned at the teenagers. "What are you two doing in here? This is a priority observation room, no visitors are allowed in here yet."

"Yami is mine," Seto stated defiantly. "I will see him whenever I want."

The nurse stared at him, flustered. "Who do you think you -?"

"Mr Kaiba?" Said another voice.

Yugi glanced past the nurse to another doctor just outside the doorway.

"Mr Kaiba, I thought I might find you here." He said. "Can you step outside please; there are some forms for you to fill in as Yami's next of kin."

"WHAT!" Yugi exclaimed in disbelief.

Seto smirked, glancing at the younger teenager. "That's right." He turned his full glare onto Yugi. "Yami is _mine _Yugi. And he will _always _be mine, understood?"

Yugi stared stunned as Seto strode past him triumphantly and exited the room to see to the doctor. He didn't even notice as the nurse went to usher him out of Yami's room

"Sally will you check Mrs Morgan's catheter in room twelve please? She's been complaining about it all day." The doctor said.

With a sigh, the nurse gave up trying to get Yugi's attention and left the room, closing the door behind her. Left alone in the room again, Yugi slowly turned and glanced at Yami.

He was only two feet away from his beloved Dark - but it felt like a million miles.

Seto's words echoed relentlessly through his mind, torturing him endlessly with their sheer truth.

Because it was true.

Yami belonged to Seto. They had been together millennia ago, they had been so happy together…it had to be fate. Yugi couldn't just upset everything just to win Yami's heart. It wasn't fair. As much as Yugi loved Yami, Seto loved Yami too.

Yami and Seto have been together forever. They had history. A hell of a lot of history.

But Yami also had a future.

_A future with me._

Yugi grasped Yami's hand, dashing to his side again.

"I don't care what Kaiba says," Yugi said determinedly. "I love you Yami. We're meant to be together. Me and you Yami, Light and Dark, it's the way it's supposed to be. I'll never give up on you. I'll die before I do."

Yugi blinked.

Did…did Yami just move?

Yugi gasped sharply. He knew he didn't imagine it this time - Yami had just lightly squeezed his hand.

His heart pounding with new hope, Yugi looked at his Dark in pure wishing, willing Yami to awaken.

He almost screamed out in happiness as Yami stirred, a soft moan escaping his lips.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered.


	20. Awakening

Chapter 20 - Awakening

The sound was so faint, but Yami was sure it was a voice. It sounded soft…gentle…and so kind…

Without even thinking about it, Yami latched onto the faint sound, even if he couldn't make out what it was saying, but somehow knowing…this voice could be trusted.

Fighting back the drowsiness, Yami forced himself to awaken, mentally willing his body to work despite all its protests in the forms of aches and pains.

Letting another soft moan escape him, Yami finally opened his eyes. All he saw was fuzzy whiteness, nothing more. Trying to focus, Yami blinked a few times, until finally his world came into perspective. He found himself lying in a bed, staring up at a white ceiling and four white walls.

And immediately wished he hadn't.

Because as soon as his vision returned, his body chose to scream at him via aches and pains - and a pounding headache that felt like an earthquake within his own mind.

Wincing, Yami raised a hand to his head, pressing it against the dressing he found on the side of his head.

Something moved beside him. It took Yami a moment to realise he wasn't alone.

Slowly, Yami turned his head.

There was a young teenager standing beside the bed.

"You're awake," The teenager said quickly. "Are you okay? Do you feel alright? I was so worried about you."

The teenage boy looked so anxious. The expression seemed unfitting on his lovely face; especially tainting those really pretty eyes.

Yami nodded hesitantly, gazing at him. "I'm okay, I think. My head hurts, what happened?"

He looked at the teenage boy gratefully as he helped Yami carefully sit up.

"You had an accident." The boy told him. "There was some water on the floor and you slipped and fell down the stairs."

Yami nodded, pressing his hand to his head again as he glanced around. "Where am I?"

"Domino Hospital." The teenager said. His amethyst eyes filled with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yami gazed at him. "Yes, I'm fine."

He watched in fascination as the teenager's eyes lit up with pure relief - and leaned over and hugged him gently so not to aggravate Yami's bruises. Surprised, Yami looked at him as he pulled back, the brightest smile of happiness crossing the other teenager's lips, making him look surprisingly, not to mention extremely, attractive for a teenage boy.

"I'm so glad." The teenager stated.

Yami watched as he turned and headed for the door.

"I'll just go get the doctor, okay?" The teenager told him. "She'll check you out for sure. Is there anything I can get for you? Anything you want?"

Yami swept his blond bangs from his eyes and looked at him for a long moment.

"There is one thing." He said.

The younger teenager locked eyes with him, full of kindness. "What is it?"

"You could tell me," Yami said softly. "Who you are."


	21. Forgotton

Chapter 21 - Forgotton

Yugi froze in stunned shock.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

"S-sorry?" Yugi stammered.

"I asked you your name." Yami told him. He gazed at Yugi, curiously. "What's wrong?"

Yugi continued to stare. He stared into Yami's deep crimson eyes, desperately looking for a spark of recognition, any sign that Yami was playing a trick on him…but there was nothing…absolutely nothing…

Yugi opened his mouth to say something - but nothing came out.

Words failed him.

And his heart shattered into a million pieces.

Yami cocked his head to one side, gazing at the younger teenager curiously. "Are you alright?"

Yugi felt tears sting his eyes again as Yami gazed at him, without the knowledge of who Yugi was, of everything they'd been together, he didn't even remember Yugi's name!

This couldn't be right, Yugi thought wildly. Yami had to be joking, he just had to be. This was just all some elaborate joke.

Yugi looked up again, only to fins Yami's curious eyes on him again.

He couldn't take it.

Yugi fled.


	22. Amnesia

Chapter 22 – Amnesia

"YUGI!" Several voices yelled at once in pure relief.

Finally reaching their friend, Joey, Krysta, Ryou, Mokuba and Tristen quickly caught their breath, looking down at Yugi hopefully.

They stopped in surprise. Yugi hadn't even moved. He was still curled up in a seat lining the wall just outside Yami's room, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his face buried in the folds of his denim jacket, hidden from all.

"Yugi?" Krysta said gently.

Still, the younger teenager didn't move.

"I wouldn't bother." Seto's voice said curtly.

Everyone turned around; finally noticing Seto was sitting in another seat lining the opposite wall.

"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed jumping into his arms. "What's going on with Yami?"

Seto glared at Yugi. "Ask him."

Joey protectively stepped in front of Yugi, his honey-coloured eyes burning with anger. "What the hell did you do to him!"

Seto matched him, glare for glare, defiantly standing to tower over Joey. "I didn't do anything Blondie." He sneered. "He was here when I came back. All he said Yami had woken up before resorting to that mess before you."

"Don't say that about Yugi!" Tristen yelled furiously.

"Yami's awake?" Ryou repeated, choosing to look at the more positive aspects of what Seto had said. "That's great!"

"Yeah," Seto said, turning his glare back onto Yugi. "The doctor's in there right now checking Yami out. But I think Yugi's keeping something from me."

A quiet sob escaped Yugi at the words. Desperately wishing he would just vanish into the widening black hole of his misery, Yugi curled up tighter, his small form shaking with the distress of silent sobs.

"What's wrong with him?" Joey wondered, kneeling down beside his little friend. "I've never seen him this upset before…"

"None of us have…" Ryou murmured.

Taking the seat beside him, Krysta gently rubbed Yugi's back reassuringly.

"Hey, you don't need to be upset anymore Yugi." She said kindly. "Yami's awake now; he's going to be fine. Everything will work out now."

The teenagers quietened as Yugi moved slightly under Krysta's gentle words.

But none of them expected this.

Yugi looked into Krysta's shocked amber eyes. "No," He whispered. "It'll never be alright."

Krysta did her best not to gasp, startled, but she couldn't stop the expression of pure anxiety crossing her beautiful face - neither could anyone else, including Seto.

Yugi looked so far from his usual cheerful, optimistic self, his friends hardly recognised him. His big amethyst eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, his face ashen and pale from the loss of sheer will to live…and he was hugging himself so tightly just to stop from falling apart completely.

Yugi looked absolutely destroyed.

There was nothing behind his eyes. Nothing in his heart. Nothing in his very spirit.

He was broken from the inside out.

Without another word, Krysta drew him into her arms, offering him the comfort of human contact he so badly craved. As Yugi clung to her desperately needing the comfort just to stay sane, Krysta looked up at the other teenagers in utter misunderstanding.

The others returned her glance, each shrugging, all unaware of what was causing so much grief to their young friend. Especially since Yami was awake and okay…or was he?

All the teenagers glanced up as the door to Yami's room opened quietly and Dr Carver walked out, shaking her head slightly, but a fake smile plastered all over her face, no doubt for Yami's sake.

She sighed looking at all the anxious teenagers before her, her gaze finally resting on Yugi sympathetically.

"This is the reason I didn't want you to see him so soon, young man." She said, her heart aching as she saw the distress in Yugi's eyes. "I was afraid a complication such as this may happen."

Instantly Seto was standing before her, accidentally dragging his little brother with him who was still wrapped around his waist.

"What complications?" Seto demanded.

"Kaiba give it a rest will you and let the lady speak!" Joey snapped.

Glaring at each other defiantly, the boys both quietened down and looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Please go on." Ryou prompted.

Dr Carver took a deep breath. "Well the good news is Yami hasn't suffered anymore injures other then severe concussion which will be cleared up with a few days of rest and drugs to ease the headaches."

"What's the bad news?" Mokuba asked quietly, clutching Seto's jacket so hard his knuckles turned white.

Dr Carver looked at the teenagers sadly. "I'm afraid Yami has lost most of his memory."

Gasps resounded around the shocked teenagers.

"It's a form of amnesia that is most likely temporary," The doctor continued reassuringly. "He will for definite gain his memory back in a few days, however his most recent memories, such as the past week may never come back to him."

"So he's going to be okay?" Seto demanded. "He'll make full recovery?"

The doctor nodded. "He may never remember the past few days, but yes, he will make a full recovery."

"Oh thank goodness," Krysta and Ryou said together.

"It's a good thing nothing major happened in the past few days." Joey said joyously.

A soft sob so distressing slashed the air.

Krysta frowned, looking down to see Yugi more distressed then ever. "Yugi? What's wrong? You heard the doctor; Yami's going to be fine. And he'll get his memory back soon too."

Silently Yugi nodded, pulling back from her to curl up in his seat again.

She doesn't know, he thought sadly. None of them know what happened between me and Yami…and now Yami doesn't either…and he may never remember what we had ever again.

"I want to see him." Seto stated already heading for the door.

"So do we!" The other teenagers chorused, surging forward too.

"It's family only!" The doctor exclaimed, trying to fight them back to no avail.

"We are family!" Joey yelled as they all ran through the door.


	23. Confusion

Chapter 23 – Confusion

Yami looked up as the door to his room flew open suddenly. He blinked in shock as a bunch of teenagers piled into the room, practically falling over each other to get to him.

Nervously, Yami pulled his knees up, backing to the headboard as he stared at the newcomers.

After a moment of chaos as the teenagers separated themselves from each other and clustered around the bed.

"Hi Yami!" They all said happily.

Yami felt a smile cross his face as he gazed at the teenagers, but there was no mistaking the blank look in his eyes as he looked at each in turn, not recognising either of them

"Er, hi," Yami started. He frowned slightly, thinking. "Yami…that's my name?"

Instantly, all the happy faces faltered.

"Yeah, that's you." Joey said finally.

Krysta caught Yami's eyes as he looked her way. "I'm guessing you don't remember us right?"

Suddenly feeling depressed, Yami shook his head. "I'm sorry,"

Tristen waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, it's temporary, but just so you know - I'm Tristen."

"I'm Krysta," Krysta said with a lovely smile.

"And I'm Joey!"

"I'm Mokuba."

"I'm Ryou."

Yami cast his crimson eyes onto the last of the group who had still not said a word. He blinked. This teenager looked a little other then the rest, but he was gorgeous. With slightly long brown hair and deep blue eyes…he was doll.

Seto met his eyes.

Wordlessly, Seto strode to the bedside - and pulled Yami into a heated kiss before the younger teenager even had a chance to figure out what Seto was doing.

Surprised, Yami instantly tried to pull away, but Seto held him firmly. After a moment to struggling to free himself, Yami actually found himself liking the kiss. Gradually he melted into the sensual kiss - all the while random images flashing rapidly and incoherently through his mind, along with a hundred voices all talking at once…

As the kiss ended, Yami opened his eyes and gazed into ocean blue eyes, knowing he must've done this a thousand times before.

"I dare you to tell me you don't know me." Seto said softly.

One word darted into Yami's aching mind.

"Seto…" He whispered.

More gasps echoed around the room, followed by happy cheers.

Yami looked up at Seto hesitantly. "That is your name right?"

Seto smiled. "Yes, that's my name. And you're my boyfriend, Yami."

Yami's eyes widened, his gaze casting over Seto again in disbelief. "I get to have _you_?"

Seto smiled and drew Yami into his arms lovingly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, my Yami." He whispered.

Yami suddenly felt a whole lot better as he pulled back and glance back at everyone still watching him. Ever since the doctor had come in and asked him his name, and Yami had opened his mouth to answer only to have nothing come out, Yami had totally freaked out.

He didn't know his past, what had happened to him, even his own name!

But now…just looking at all these teenagers, he know he must be loved at least a little for them all to care.

But something was wrong with this picture.

A sudden haunted look entered Yami's eyes. "Where's the other teenager?"

Tristen blinked taken aback. "Who?"

"The one here before,"

Joey frowned. "Yami, we're your first visitors."

Yami shook his head. "No, there was another boy. He's younger. Where is he?"

Yami rubbed his aching head as more confused glances were exchanged by the teenagers.

"He's really pretty." Yami tried. "With violet eyes."

"Oh!" Tristen exclaimed. "You mean -"

Krysta turned around. "He's right - hey where is he?"

Krysta felt her heart wrench as she glanced at the open doorway. All she could see was a sliver of familiar tri-coloured hair, and one sad, tear-filled amethyst eye gazing around the doorframe.

"Hey there, you gonna come in or what?" Joey asked, forcing a note of cheer into his voice to hide the growing concern.

Hesitantly, Yugi took a deep breath and entered the room. The teenagers exchanged discreet glances as Yugi slowly walked in, keeping his gaze fixated on the floor.

Yami frowned slightly, catching one of the anxious glances between the teenagers. He didn't understand what was going on between them - or why this younger teenager was suddenly so reluctant to come in…

Yami's heart jolted painfully.

He blinked in surprise.

What was that for? He thought, startled.

His crimson eyes fell on the teenager again. For some reason he felt so anxious to restore the ease of before. The way the teenager had looked at him with those incredible amethyst eyes when Yami had awakened was indescribable. The teenage boy had been so loving, so caring…and suddenly Yami wished more then anything to see such kindness in the other's eyes once more.

"You were here when I woke up." Yami said softly.

Yugi nodded, still not looking up. "Yes, I was."

The teenagers looked on with bated breath as Yami kneeled down on the bed, reaching out a hand to tilt up Yugi's chin.

Crimson met amethyst.

And something incredible happened.

But Yami didn't know what.

Random images flashed incoherently through his mind again, much to fast for him to follow. But he caught one thing for sure.

Yami gazed into Yugi's eyes sadly. "We're close - aren't we?"

Yugi bit his lip, trying to fight back more tears; his voice no more then a whisper. "Very."

Yami sighed, closing his eyes, desperately trying to remember. But the strain was just making his pounding headache worse. Rubbing his head tenderly, Yami pushed the fatigue and pain away and forced his eyes to open again.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out suddenly.

Quickly, Yugi caught Yami as he collapsed forward, Seto immediately slipping his arms around Yami's waist from behind to steady him.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked anxiously.

Yami opened his eyes to find those violet orbs filled with the familiar kindness he had witnessed before. He smiled reassuringly.

"I'm okay, abiou."

Yugi blinked, startled. Instantly he felt new hope flood through him. Yami remembered the nickname he always called Yugi! It was a sign! Things were going to work out!

But before Yugi could say a word, Seto possessively pulled Yami into his arms, throwing a murderous look over at Yugi that, unfortunately, no one else saw.

"You need to rest Yami." Seto stated. He looked at the other teenagers. "You lot can see him later."

Before anyone could protest, the door opened again, revealing the doctor once more, coming to usher them all out of the room.

"Don't worry Yami," Krysta said with a smile. "We'll come see you as soon as the doctor lets us okay?"

Yami smiled back, resting his head on Seto's shoulder, struggling not to fall asleep. "I'd like that."

"Yeah," Tristen added. "And you'll be back home tomorrow and we can work on getting your memory back."

Seto gave them an insolent glare. "Not quite. Yami's coming home with me."

Yami blinked. "I am?"

"What!" The teenagers yelled in unison.

Yami winced at the noise, his headache flaring up again.

"Oh, sorry Yami." Ryou said quickly.

"You can't do that!" Tristen half-yelled.

"You can't take Yami," Yugi stated. "He belongs at home. With us!"

Seto's blue eyes bored mercilessly into Yugi's. "Yami is _my _boyfriend. He is _my _responsibility. Therefore, _I _will take care of him. So he's coming home with me." His voice suddenly lowered threateningly. "You still want to argue with me?"

Yugi felt his heart thud, the reality of the situation hitting him like a tonne of bricks. He had watched just how Seto had kissed Yami as he peered in from outside - and how Yami had remembered his boyfriend's name almost instantly. So the fact remained - Yami was about to be lost to Seto for a second time.

"Yami, what do you want?" Joey asked finally.

Yami closed his eyes, trying to fathom what was going on. But he felt so confused; he didn't even know where he lived.

"I-I don't know." Yami said, another moan escaping him a he pressed a hand to the dressing on his head.

Dr Carver looked at the teenagers, instantly darting to Yami's side to check him out. "Alright, that's it, no more visiting time. You all must leave. Yami needs to rest and recover."

"But -" Yugi started.

The doctor held up her hand. "Really, young man. And I think is will be a better idea for Yami to stay with Mr Kaiba for a few days to get used to his life again, and so he gains his memories back gradually so that it isn't too confusing for him to be in a place he is very accustomed too." She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm sure Mr Kaiba will let you all see Yami as much as you like."

Yugi glimpsed a devious smile cross Seto's lips. His heart sank.

Not likely, he thought dejectedly.

"It'll be okay." Yami said softly.

Everyone looked at him.

"I'd like to see you guys again, though."

"Of course," Ryou said. "Kaiba will let us see you, _won't you Kaiba_?"

Seto growled, unable to snap back at the younger teenager when he had spoken so innocently. "Fine."

Yugi bit back as smile, catching a discreet wink from Ryou.

Quickly, the teenagers said their goodbyes as they went to exit the room, leaving Seto on the bed with Yami, and Yugi turning away last of all.

"Wait!" Yami called suddenly.

Startled, the teenagers looked back at him questioningly. But Yami was gazing at Yugi.

"You still haven't…" Yami faltered, unsure how to go on. " - told me your name."

"Oh…" Yugi murmured, stopping.

Yami bit his lip. "Well, you never told me before you ran away…"

Yugi offered him a sweet smile. "Yugi. My name's Yugi."

Yami looked at Yugi hopefully. "You will come back…right?"

"Of course." Yugi said instantly.

Yami looked relieved. "That's good," He blushed adorably. "I…like you…Yugi."

There were silent cheers coming from absolutely everywhere.

And Yugi felt a wave courage boost through him. Yami liked him, that was all Yugi needed to hear. If Yami liked him - there was still room for love to re-ignite.

Seto visibly recoiled as Yugi shot a look of pure determination at him.

"Oh I'll be back alright." Yugi stated, staring hard into Seto's startled eyes for a long moment.

As Yugi exited the room, glimpsing Yami's lovely smile one last time, he didn't even care as Seto possessively held Yami close again. Yami's feelings were just buried along with his memories, all Yugi had to do was unlock them - Yami just liking him for no reason was instant proof of that.

Hearing his name being called, Yugi glanced up to see Leo, Grandpa, Tea and Sakura running down the corridor towards them - but all he could think about was the words he had said to Yami's unconscious form just before…

"_I love you Yami. We're meant to be together. Me and you Yami, Light and Dark, it's the way it's supposed to be. I'll never give up on you. I'll die before I do."_

That's right, Kaiba, Yugi thought resolutely. Yami and I belong together. I've already beaten you a hundred times, and there isn't a chance in hell that I'll let you steal Yami from me; never let you win his heart again. I'll make him remember me - remember us. I'll fight for him all the way, I promise you.

You'll have Yami over my dead body.


	24. Squirrels

Note – hey! It's me, and I just wanted to point out a few things that are referred to in this chapter so you don't get too confused okay?

One – Shia is Yami's cousin in ancient Egypt, they're the same age and grew up together as the Princes of Egypt with Yami begin heir to the throne after his father (the pharaoh before). Shia really, really fun loving and used to get Yami into trouble all the time. But Yami still loves him to bits.

Two – Eclipse is also Yami's cousin and Shia's big brother (about seven years older back then), he's Yami and Shia's Protector, he's always taken care of them – and taken the brunt of their actions way too often (but he's Yami's father's favorite nephew, so he always gets off which his why he's so fun to annoy)

Three - oh and i would like to publicaly apologise for my misspelling of 'aibou' with 'abiou', i swear i tried my best to chnage it back, but my damn spellchecker keeps switching it back (i got a japanese dictionary ref which is apparently wrong) so evertime i spell it right, it switches it back to the wrong spelling, so i'm real sorry.

Okay that's all from me, let's continue shall we?

Chapter 24 - Squirrels

The next two days passed slowly for everyone, especially Yami. Sighing for the fifth time in five minutes, Yami rolled over on the huge bed of his temporary room and stared out the open windows at the blue sky, wishing he could be back in his own familiar bedroom.

It had been a really trying time for Yami, but thankfully, he remembered almost most of his life now; even the memories from Ancient Egypt had resurfaced too, much to Seto's joy, since Yami remembered how happy they had been, and still apparently were, together.

But it wasn't all great. Yami still couldn't remember what had happened in the past week before the accident. Try as he might, his mind was still as blank as anything - and it was really beginning in to depress him.

His friends and even Grandpa had spent all their time with him at the Kaiba Mansion ever since he was discharged from the hospital and taken into Seto's care, and they had been fantastic. They had told him about things that he had done in his life, what he used to be like, even what his favourite things were - which included a 'forbidden fruit' as Sakura had put it in relation to his love of coffee - all of which quickly brought back a lot of his memories from the brink of being lost forever.

Even Joey's wildly exaggerated stories of what happened in their short three years together as friends had quickly and easily awakened most of his memories from past duels, forging of friendships - even the most embarrassing moments of his life he wished to god could just stay forgotten from him - and everyone else.

But still the events of the past week eluded him, and despite being over most of the concussion now, trying to relentlessly rack his memories back was beginning to give him a constant headache.

Yami sighed again, still staring, but not seeing.

He couldn't help it - but he knew something major had happened to him in the past week, but he just couldn't remember what.

Yami's scarlet eyes flitted to a photograph Tea had given him as a welcome-back-from-the-hospital-present on the bedside table. It was a perfect snapshot of all his friends including himself from a school trip to the beach only a month ago.

They all looked so happy; everything just seemed so perfect in that instant.

Even Yugi did.

Yami felt a dark veil fall over his heart as he sighed again, gazing forlornly at his Hikari.

In the past two days, Yugi hadn't come back to see him, even though he promised he would. And Yami really, really missed him. He'd had no idea why he had missed Yugi so much the first day, but after finally remembering how close they were, and the sheer amount of stuff they had been through together - he now knew why he had initially liked Yugi so much.

Yugi was like his best friend.

Yami could remember how he used to tell Yugi absolutely everything, even some of the embarrassing things he'd never tell anyone even if he was tortured to death - mostly the tricks he got dragged into doing with Shia back in Ancient Egypt.

He could remember how Yugi couldn't stop laughing after he had told him about the time Shia had come up with the 'brilliant' idea to publicly embarrass the Egyptian Royal Council who were forever taking up all of Yami's father's time and energy with their constant whining. And just how wrong it went and led to Eclipse punishing them both with a hundred laps around the Palace, without any rest stops.

Yami smiled to himself. Yugi hadn't been able to stop laughing until he had given himself the hiccups, which in turn made Yami burst out laughing when Yugi couldn't stop.

Yami's smile faltered.

But he also knew he and Yugi had been having problems lately. For some reason they had been growing apart, but Yami couldn't remember why. Afraid of driving him even further away, Yami had even resorted to not opening the mind link with Yugi, just in case Yugi really didn't want to talk and they might've ended up fighting, apparently like before. The reason they had been becoming so distanced must've been resolved in that week that Yami couldn't remember, because Yugi had been so nice to him in the hospital, he wouldn't have been like that if they had been fighting.

"So what am I not remembering?" Yami whispered to himself. "What am I missing?"

Yami turned around as he heard the bedroom door creak open, revealing the gorgeous form of Seto filling the doorway.

"So you're finally awake." Seto said playfully, taking a seat beside Yami on the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

Yami nodded, a smile gracing his lips as he sat up. "Yes, I did. You could've woken me you know."

"The doctor said you need your rest. And everyone's been keeping you up the past few days." Seto replied. He smiled slyly. "Plus you're way too cute when you're asleep."

Yami glared at him defiantly. "Cuteness is _not _one of my qualities." He cocked his head to one side. "Why aren't you at work anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure you're alright." Seto answered, gently brushing back the blond bangs from Yami's eyes. "And I wanted to spend some time with you alone…"

"You're taking a lot of time off for me," Yami commented, playfully scooting back out of Seto's embrace before he could kiss him. "You should show the same courtesy to Mokuba more often."

Seto's gaze narrowed on him. "Is he paying you to guilt-trip me or something?"

Yami giggled, but shook his head. "No, but you know I'm right."

"God, I hate it when you're right all the time." Seto complained. He gave Yami a suggestive smile, gradually moving closer to him. "Are you feeling better now my love?"

Yami drew in a sharp breath as he was swiftly and effectively pinned to the headboard. Seto was suddenly so close to him, the CEO's warm breath flitted alluringly over Yami's lips.

"Because I've missed having you to myself these past few days…" Seto whispered.

"U-um…" Yami managed, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

Before he even had a chance to gather back his scattered mind, Seto's lips were pressed to his own - and his mind was once more lost.

The familiar sensation of Seto kissing him invoked all of Yami's emotions for the gorgeous older teenager yet again, just as it had done before - all the while, the sensual kiss dredging up dozens of memories of Seto and himself together.

But then something changed.

Amidst all the memories of the past kisses with Seto, was the sensation of _wrongness_…

And then another image that was even more disturbing.

With a sharp gasp, Yami bolted back, his crimson eyes suddenly wide in shock.

"Yami? Yami what's wrong?" Seto asked instantly, seeing Yami suddenly pressing a hand to his head.

Yami took a deep breath, and looked up at Seto reassuringly. "N-nothing, I'm okay."

Seto's blue eyes narrowed on him. "Liar."

For a long moment, Yami stared at his boyfriend, the inexplicable feeling of loss flaring up inside him again. There was absolutely no doubt about it - Yami was missing something very important that had happened to him recently. Something that had made kissing Seto feel _wrong_.

"Seto…" Yami said hesitantly. "A-are you sure nothing significant happened this week? To me?"

Seto frowned. "Nothing." He said firmly. "Nothing happened Yami." He looked at the younger teenager shrewdly. "Why? Did you remember something?"

Yami bit his lip, undecided whether to tell Seto or not. "Well…"

"Tell me Yami." Seto said, trying to disguise the sudden hardness in his eyes.

"Well, um, I saw - squirrels."

Seto blinked. "Squirrels."

Yami nodded, a confused smile crossing his lips. "Er yeah, did something happen with squirrels?"

Seto frowned. "Not that I know of." Worriedly he raised a hand to Yami's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Smiling, Yami took his hand away. "I'm fine, Seto. No one else told me anything about squirrels that happened lately so it must've been something that happened when I was alone or with Yugi -"

Yami saw Seto's eyes widen as he cut himself off, the sadness undoubtedly filling his eyes again.

Yami sighed. "Why hasn't he come back, Seto?" He asked sadly. "Why doesn't Yugi want to see me? What happened between us to make us so distant?"

Seto gently drew Yami into his arms. "Yami…you and Yugi have been having issues a lot lately. You've just been fighting more often then ever; I guess he's just beginning to grow apart from you."

Yami's heart thudded in misery, clutching Seto's shirt tightly. "He promised he'd come back, why would he lie to me? I miss him so much…"

Lovingly, Seto slipped a hand under Yami's chin and tilted his face up. "Just don't think about it anymore, okay? You're with me now. That's all that matters."

Silently, Yami nodded, wishing more then anything Yugi didn't hate him so much without at least knowing why.

Suddenly feeling very tired again, Yami closed his eyes, relaxing into Seto's embrace.

After a few moments, Yami felt Seto gently lay him back down onto the bed and quietly exit the room, leaving Yami to sleep.

As the door closed, Yami opened his eyes and once more began to stare out of the window at the blue sky.

He hadn't told Seto before about the strange sensation he had experienced when Seto had kissed him, but for some reason Yami couldn't get it out of his mind. Why had he suddenly had the feeling kissing Seto was wrong? According to everyone he had been with Seto for over two weeks now, and had been with him for even more weeks in his past life as pharaoh…so why would he feel like that when with him now?

Yami rubbed his temples tenderly, careful not to reopen the small cut on the side of his head.

He really didn't understand where that feeling had come from, or even the image of the dozens of squirrels looking at him - it sounded too ridiculous to even be true.

_But what if it was?_

As soon as he had thought those two things, Yugi had instantly jumped into his mind. Yami blinked, confused.

Yugi? He thought. Why did I just think of him?

_Are the two things were connected to Yugi? Could something have happened with Yugi that involved squirrels?_

Yami frowned. "That doesn't sound…right."

_Or did it?_

Of all the weird things that usually happened to Yami and the people around him, something involving squirrels actually sounded quite tame.

But one thing Yami knew for sure was - he had to see Yugi again.

He was missing his little Light way too much for his heart to handle.

Finally making up his mind, Yami got up and quickly changed. When he was eventually ready, it was nearing sunset. Undeterred, he strode to the French doors and exited onto the balcony of the first floor room, easily climbing down the trellis to the ground below.

Even if Seto said Yugi didn't want to see him, Yami was going to find him anyway. There was something he was missing - and he was determined to find out what it was.

And somehow - he knew Yugi held the key.


	25. Rebel

Chapter 25 - Rebel

"Are you sure about this Yugi?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"I'm sure."

Sakura smiled, feeling a little more at ease. As weird as Yugi was acting, and had been the last few days, she was glad to hear the conviction in his voice just then.

Seeing her smile, Yugi returned it reassuringly, before turning his gaze back on the scene before him. It had just gone sunset and Yugi and Sakura were kneeling down in the middle of a huge bush on the vast grounds of the Kaiba Mansion, having just stolen onto the grounds via Sakura's Jump Star Card.

Silently, Yugi let his gaze cast over the huge house, standing impressively against the rapidly darkening sky.

Instantly, his mind clicked unforgivingly into malicious-mode as the image of Seto filled his mind again. For the past two days the wealthy billionaire had been all he could think about aside from Yami - and was the subject of various serious accidents in the confines of Yugi's vivid imagination.

Seto had gone all out to keep Yugi from seeing Yami. He had told all his friends that Yami had gotten very upset whenever anyone mentioned Yugi's name and physically ordered all of them not to mention Yugi in front of Yami, and avoid all questions Yami asked them on pain of Seto's wrath.

Seto had then gone to the trouble to telling all his security gurnards not to let Yugi near the mansion, and then thoughtfully doubled security around the grounds, making it even more impossible to penetrate. The CEO had even had the telecom board cut off Yugi's home phone line in case Yami tried to call him, and automatically had all calls from Yugi to the mansion blocked no matter where the origin of the call.

And in return, Yugi knew Seto had no doubt already begun to pour lies into Yami's mind as to why Yugi hadn't come to see him yet.

Seto had gone all out to keep Yami from all contact with Yugi.

And now Yugi was dangerously annoyed - and it didn't help that Yami had closed the mind link from his end, making all communication completely lost all together.

"No more Kaiba," He whispered. "I'm getting Yami back, and you can't stop me."

"Did you say something, Yugi?" Sakura asked.

Yugi glanced at her. "Oh, no nothing Sakura." He gave her a sweet smile. "Thanks so much for doing this."

Sakura smiled. "It's okay Yugi, I'd help you out anytime - but why couldn't Krysta help us out too? Our magics work better together."

"Well, we're small enough to sneak onto the grounds Sakura," Yugi explained. "And to be honest Krysta would attract way too much attention."

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?"

Yugi blushed. "Well when I walk down the street with someone as pretty as you heads turn, but with someone as beautiful as Krysta, _everyone _turns and stares, and I really could do without the attention right now."

"Oh I get it," Sakura said with a chuckle. Her expression turned serious again. "But Yugi, are you really sure this is a good idea? We told you what Kaiba said - whenever Yami hears your name, he just gets really upset. Kaiba said he had to call the doctor last time."

Yugi sighed, gazing at his friend. Like himself, Sakura was as trusting as they came, if Yugi hadn't known Seto was lying, he probably would've believed him too.

"I just don't want anything to happen to Yami, he's been through so much lately," Sakura said sincerely. She took Yugi's hands in her own. "Are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes I do." Yugi stated gently. "You may not understand this right now Sakura, but I'll explain everything soon, I promise. Right now, you've just gotta trust me."

Wordlessly, Sakura nodded. Still crouching behind the bush, Yugi watched as Sakura pulled out the Card she needed and quietly touched the top of her Star Staff to it.

"Mirror become the reflection of Yugi." She called softly. "Release and dispel."

The golden seal of the Star glowed golden momentarily at her feet as the magics awakened, releasing the beautiful Mirror Spirit from her bounds, her aqua-marine magical light forming into a huge mirror showing her true form. Her eyes closed, the magical spirit stepped out of the mirror - and instantly transformed into the perfect reflection of Yugi.

As the magic faded, Mirror opened her amethyst eyes and looked up. "Yes Mistress, what is your will?"

Sakura sighed. "Are you ever going to call me Sakura, Mirror? You're as bad as Yue."

Mirror smiled. "Sorry Sakura." She said happily. "Oh hi Yugi!"

"Hey Mirror," Yugi said with a smile, feeling a little weird to be greeting his own face. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," Mirror answered. She turned back to her mistress. "What is the task Sakura?"

Sakura glanced at Yugi determinedly then back at the Mirror. "Okay, he's what you have to do. The guards around Kaiba's mansion are on full alert to chase off Yugi if they see him - so all you have to do is attract their attention and distract them from us so we can get to Yami, okay?"

The Mirror nodded. "As you wish Mistress."

Sakura glanced at Yugi. "You ready?"

Yugi glanced back. "Oh yeah."

Sakura looked at the Mirror - and nodded.

Instantly, The Mirror took off out of the bush, running clear across the grounds towards the front entrance of the mansion. A split-second later masses of angry yelling filled the air, along with pounding footsteps.

"Alright, it's working. They're all chasing Mirror," Yugi said peering over the bush.

"Right,"

Yugi turned back to his friend in time to see a pair of exquisite white feathery wings materialise on her back.

"Let's go," Sakura said standing up and holding a hand out for Yugi. "I know which room is Yami's."

Yugi nodded, quickly entering her embrace. "Kaiba hasn't let Yami leave the mansion since he got out of hospital; I really hope he's there."

Sakura flexed her wings. "I just hope Joey's done his job distracting Kaiba. If he catches us, he's gonna go spare."

Silently Yugi hoped so too - knowing if Kaiba found out, he wouldn't just go spare - Kaiba would kill him.

With all the security guards distracted with his mirror image running around the grounds, no one noticed as Sakura quickly and silently flew them both up to the balcony leading into Yami's room. Touching down on the balcony, Yugi immediately darted out of Sakura's arms and into the gigantic bedroom.

"Yami!" He called desperately. "Yami are you here!"

"Yami?" Sakura called through the huge room.

Quickly, the two fifteen year olds searched the room and the adjoining ensuite bathroom.

"He's not here," Sakura said suddenly.

"He's gotta be," Yugi countered. "Kaiba hasn't let him leave -"

"- then he's taken off on his own." Sakura said, handing him a piece of paper. "Look, I found this on the bed."

His heart sinking, Yugi looked at the paper in his hands. It was a short note meant for Seto.

" 'Seto, gone for a walk, be back soon, Yami.'" Yugi read aloud. He sighed defeated. "It took ages to orchestrate this, and Yami's not even here."

Sakura smiled. "So we can easily check the streets from above and find Yami there - and Kaiba won't be able to stop us."

A blissful smile crossed Yugi's lips.

Ten minutes later it had vanished completely.

"It didn't go well then?" Leo asked sympathetically as Yugi collapsed onto the sofa.

"Yami went out without even telling Kaiba." Sakura sighed, collapsing next to Yugi. "We flew around town and checked all the streets Yami likes to take walks down and we still couldn't find him."

"Well this isn't my fault," Joey stated. "I did my bit; Kaiba was happily insulting me on the phone for twenty minutes straight."

Yugi smiled gratefully. "Yeah, you did great Joey, thanks a lot. I just wish Yami had been home."

Tea sighed softly. "We went through so much to plan this stunt, and then Yami decides to go walking again to god knows where. God I wish Kaiba was a normal person, instead of the psychotic nutcase he is and keeping our friend under house arrest, and _then _stop him seeing his best friend."

"Look this is just a little set back," Krysta said gently. "Nobody knew what it was you were doing so you can just do it all over again tomorrow evening, right?"

Yugi looked at her, suddenly feeling a whole lot better. "Hey that's right, thanks Krysta."

Krysta smiled. "Sure,"

"I just hope Yami really doesn't do his little freak out when you finally get to see him Yugi," Tristen remarked.

Ryou nodded. "After what Kaiba told us, we were afraid to even mention your name when we went to see him."

"Yes, Kaiba did explain very vividly Yami's actions last time your name was mentioned to him, my boy." Grandpa added. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Leo looked at Yugi, oddly knowingly. "Oh he knows alright."

Yugi blinked, seeing the strange glint in the older teenager's eyes. But before he could question him, a golden sparkle caught his gaze.

On the window seat with Leo, Yugi glanced back at the small coffee table where Sakura's deck of Star Cards were placed - it was shimmering slightly with golden light.

"Mirror says she wants to see Yami again too, so do the rest of the cards," Yue told them. "They miss him."

Yugi sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest dejectedly.

So do I. He thought. But what can I do now except wait for tomorrow and try all over again? God I miss him so much…I wish Kaiba would just let him come home…even if Yami never remembers what happened between us, I just what to be close to him. I miss him so much…

Feeling tears sting his eyes, Yugi stood up and headed for the door, determined not to let his friends see him weakening in his resolution to get Yami back, heading to the bathroom to wash his face.

Suddenly knocking on the backdoor slashed through the desolate atmosphere.

"That's probably Bakura coming to take me home." Ryou said checking his watch.

"Does he always pick you up?" Tristen asked surprised.

"No, but he's been pretty bored since Yami lost his memory," Ryou explained. "Bakura doesn't have anyone to tease until Yami's better."

"I'll let him in," Yugi said, already heading out the door.

Quickly wiping away the tears before they fell, Yugi walked through the kitchen to the backdoor and pulled it open, expecting to see Ryou's look-alike standing there.


	26. Welcomes

Chapter 26 - Welcomes

For a long while Yami walked around thinking over whether it really was a good idea to go see Yugi. If they had been fighting as much as Seto said, it was probably best not to - but Yami badly wanted to see his Hikari again. He wanted to see him more then he wanted to breathe.

So, he finally ended up walking back to the Moto home - and once more gazing up at the impressive Game Shop in the front of the house just like he had done a thousand times before. Automatically he walked around the house to the back door and pulled out his house keys.

Yami faltered. He wasn't even sure if he'd be welcome in the Moto home. If Yugi was really that mad at him, Yami didn't want to cause more trouble. If Yugi wanted him to leave, he would, and then just go back to Seto's house and cry his heart out later.

Taking a deep breath, Yami re-pocketed his keys and lightly knocked on the door.

Note – I know you're gonna really hate me for saying this but…I'VE JUST WRITTEN THE ENDING! But just to annoy you I'm not posting it till tomorrow. ENJOY!

I'm so sad now, my fics almost finished (sob sob)


	27. Revelations

Note – I cried my eyes out writing this. And laughed myself into enduring hiccups too. So I suggest you have lots of time to imagine, n lots of tissues handy, and a bottle of water would help if you get the hiccups later.

WARNING – This is a bloody long chapter

WAIT! – just one question if anyone will be nice enough to answer for me – what does 'tenshi' mean? I've been trying to find out but it hasn't worked, so if you know, share please!

Chapter 27 – Revelations

The door was pulled open.

And yet again - amethyst met crimson.

For a long moment, neither said a word.

Instead, Yugi ran straight into his Dark's arms, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist as tightly as he could.

Stunned, Yami stood there for a moment, wondering what on earth was going on - this wasn't exactly the reaction he had been expecting.

After a moment, questioning voices calling to Yugi filled the air. Reluctantly, Yugi released his Dark and instead took Yami's hand.

"Come on," He said simply, and led Yami into their home.

Five minutes later, Yami was standing in the middle of the living room, forlornly twisting the end of his jacket and very aware that everyone was staring at him silently. But Yami kept his eyes glued to the floor, afraid to look at his lovely Hikari before him, dreading to see any sign of hate in those big violet eyes.

"You came home," Yugi said softly. "I didn't think you would."

"I-I wanted too," Yami said quietly, still not looking up. "I-I wasn't sure…"

"Oh, I see."

Yami bit his lip. His heart pounding so hard for some inexplicable reason, beating out pulses of emotions he didn't understand, but felt very familiar. And his heartstrings were suddenly plucked so harshly hearing the sad tone in Yugi's voice.

Yami's spirit tore to ribbons. He wanted his bouncy, ever-cheerful Yugi back so much.

"Why…?" He whispered, feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

Yugi frowned. "Why what?"

Finally, Yami looked up, meeting his Light's eyes. "Why didn't you come back?" He asked softly, his voice breaking with grief as the tears began to fall. "You promised you'd come see me, but you never came… I waited for you Yugi; I wanted to see you so much… Why didn't you come back? I missed you so much…"

Gasps resounded around the room as Yami sudden fell to his knees grief-stricken, covering his face with his hands as more tears fell.

"I miss you so much." Yami whispered, distraught. "Are we really fighting that much you don't want to see me anymore?"

Yugi stared. For the longest moment, he stood there, paralysed at Yami's words.

_Is that what he really thinks!_

Finally forcing his body to move, Yugi dashed to Yami, kneeling down before him.

"No, Yami please," Yugi pleaded, gently taking Yami's hands away from his face. "You don't understand…please don't cry,"

"I wanted to see you so much," Yami said, looking at Yugi through tear-filled crimson eyes. "Why didn't you want to see me?"

"I did," Yugi told him firmly. "I wanted to see you. I tried so hard -"

Yami shook his head in misunderstanding. "But you never came -"

"Of course I wanted to see you, Yami," Yugi told him sincerely. "I've been missing you like crazy. But every time I tried to see you I couldn't."

Yami frowned slightly. "But Seto told me you didn't want to see me. He told me we'd been fighting all this week, that's why you hated me."

Yugi stared at him, completely stunned.

"THAT DIRTY ROTTEN LIAR!" Joey yelled suddenly, catching the attention of both the boys. "_HE _told us you didn't want to see Yugi! He told us you went weird whenever someone mentions his name!"

Yami blinked. "Is that why you never gave me straight answer when I asked where Yugi was?"

"Exactly," Tristen fumed. "That rat! I can't believe he said that to us!"

"That was low even for someone like him." Grandpa seethed.

Yami's mind filled with a million confusing thoughts. "So we haven't been fighting all week?"

"Yami," Yugi said, pulling his Dark's attention back. "We _never _fight. We don't have anything to fight about! And I could never ever hate you for anything!"

Yami stared at him. "T-then why didn't you come see me?"

"Because Kaiba wouldn't let me, Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, desperately wanting Yami to understand. "He cut me off from you on purpose and he lied to us both to keep us apart."

Yami sat back, shaking his head in disbelief. "But why would Seto do that?"

Yugi bit his lip, his own tears filling his eyes as his voice softened. "Because he knows something about us that he wants to hide from you as long as you can't remember this past week."

Yami gazed at him confusedly, along with everyone else in the room.

"Um, what're we missing here?" Sakura asked tentatively.

Yugi kept his gaze fixated on Yami's. "Something happened three days ago Yami. Something between us."

Yami shook his head sadly. "I don't remember, Yugi."

He didn't move as Yugi's hands suddenly reached up to his face, gently pulling him ever closer.

"Then maybe you'll remember this…"

More gasps echoed around the room as Yugi drew his Dark into a beautiful kiss, tenderly but deeply kissing Yami's lips. For a spilt-second Yami tried to pull away, but the memory of the wrongness he experienced with Seto was completely non-existent when he kissed Yugi.

This was right - seriously right. He could _feel _it. Yami slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him even closer, wanting this more and more as the seconds passed by, feeling the so familiar passion between them rising with every moment.

And yet again, more memories were suddenly triggered, endless images and dialogue rushing through his mind behind his closed eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi's voice called hesitantly a moment later.

Slowly, Yami opened his eyes, the mess of half-memories tangling up inside his mind - but one broke through clearly.

"Killer squirrels." Yami stated.

An ecstatic smile crossed Yugi's lips.

Over them, the onlookers exchanged even more confused glances.

"Huh?" Joey murmured.

"Did he say 'killer squirrels'?" Krysta repeated taken aback.

"I think so." Ryou answered, just as stunned.

Yami gazed at Yugi, trying his best to sort out the mess of part-memories cluttering up his mind.

"Squirrels…there were squirrels watching us after…because…" He tried.

"Because we were under an oak tree," Yugi said softly. "They were mad at us and chased us out the park -"

"- and you screamed out 'killer squirrels' making us look like a couple of nutcases." Yami said, the image of the expressions of by-passers' faces as they ran past that day filling his mind.

More memories fell into place, finally becoming more like a filmstrip playing out in his mind then a bunch of random clippings all messed up.

"But why were we…?" Yami let his voice trial off, more images flashing through his mind. "A bird. There was a baby bird. You were trying to save it."

Yugi nodded. "I climbed up the tree, but I didn't know you were there…"

Yami rubbed his temples, the thoughts of that day entering his mind again. "I didn't know you were there either, I was just walking…I was going to find you." He looked up at Yugi in sudden realisation. "I was going to tell you something…but then you fell on me and then… then what happened…?"

This was it, everything was becoming so clear now, Yami could feel his entire life of the past week finally flooding back to him in a huge mass of memories. And finally Yami knew exactly what the moment had been that had been so life-changing in those past few days…

Light dawned.

Yami looked at Yugi in sudden glaring realisation.

"I told you I loved you."

That was it. The defining moment. And everything just slotted perfectly into place.

A blissful smile crossed Yami's lips.

"That's it, that's what I was missing," Yami said with growing excitement. "It was you! You're the last piece! I told you I loved you! I remember! I remember everything!"

Tears flowed freely down Yugi's cheeks as he hugged Yami tightly in pure happiness. "Yes, yes! That's right!"

"And then you _chose _to trip me up!"

"And then I told you I loved you too!"

Happiness reigned, and Yugi and Yami were once more in bliss in each other's arms, holding each other tightly never ever wanting to let go.

And cheers filled the air, along with a lot more tears flowing at the wonderful scene.

"What the hell is going on?" Krysta asked, smiling happily.

"I have no idea," Tristen said, trying to disguise a tear in his eye.

"But it's so wonderful!" Sakura stated, clasping her hands to her heart.

Smiling softly, Leo caught his boyfriend's eye knowingly. "It's about time." He said simply.

Yue smiled. "Yes, it is."

Still on their knees, Yugi hugged his Dark tightly, the longing to be in Yami's arms that had been slowly eating away at him finally being cured.

"I'm so glad," Yugi said, his voice breaking. "I was scared I'd lost you…you didn't remember anything. I thought I'd never win you back…"

"Shhh, its okay now, Yugi. I'm here. I'll never leave you again." Yami said lovingly.

After a moment, he pulled back and looked at his beautiful little Light, wondering just how on earth he could've forgotten him so easily - or be swayed into thinking they were fighting…

Yami's eyes clouded over suddenly, his smile vanishing.

"Yami?" Yugi said anxiously. "Yami what is it?"

Yami shook his head. "If we were together all this time…how could he? How could he do this to me? Why would he -"

Suddenly a loud crash slashed the air.

Startled, Yami and Yugi were on their feet in a flash, quickly whirling around to the origin of the crash - and found the door hanging off its hinges.

Seto Kaiba stood in the doorframe - looking so livid, everyone recoiled instinctively.

"- lie to me." Yami finished. He stared at Seto. "You lied to me."

Silently, Seto strode into the room and grasped Yami's arm, already dragging him away. "We're going home. NOW."

Forcefully, Yami wrenched his arm away, putting some distance between him and the one he used to cherish so much. "I am home!"

Seto stepped towards Yami again. "Yami -"

Yami drew back even further, shielding Yugi behind him. "You lied to me, Seto." He said, distressed as he gazed up into his ex-lover's blue eyes. "You lied to me - how could you? How could you make me think Yugi hated me when you know how much he means to me!"

"I did this for you Yami!" Seto stated. "For us! He was going to ruin everything!"

Yami gasped as Seto suddenly caught his arm again, roughly pulling him towards the older teenager.

"We belong together, Yami," Seto stated harshly. "Our lives are intertwined - spanning entire millennia. I love you Yami. I am not letting you be stolen away from me! You belong to me, nobody else!"

"Stop it!" Yugi shouted as Seto suddenly wrenched hard on Yami's arm, trying to drag him away from Yugi, making the former pharaoh wince in pain.

"Let go of him, you maniac!" Joey yelled, pouncing on Seto from behind, trying to drag him away.

"Seto, you're hurting me!" Yami cried out, unable to break the grip on him.

Instantly, the two of them froze, both remembering the exact same thing.

"_Who has dared steal you away from me!" Seto demanded, easily holding Yami prisoner against the mirror. "WHO! TELL ME!"_

"_Seto you're hurting me!" Yami cried trying to force Seto away._

_But it was no use. Yami's world was reeling due to the head injury, his mind suddenly fluffing over with what felt like cotton wool._

_Seto pressed against him harder, until Yami was fighting to breathe as the older teenager crushed him against the mirror. _

"_No!" Yami cried as Seto quickly captured both his wrists, pulling his hands away from Seto's chest and pinning his arms either side of him against the mirror. _

"_I've waiting too long to win you back Yami." Seto whispered, staring crazedly into Yami's eyes. "After millennia, I finally have your love again - I AM NOT GIVING YOU UP TO ANYONE!"_

Slowly, Yami backed away from Seto, his eyes wide. "The accident…" He whispered.

Seto stared at him, suddenly looking a whole lot more haunted. "Yami please -"

Yami shook his head, looking at him in a whole new light. "That day…" He whispered, unaware of everyone staring at him now. "That's why I was there…"

Seto visibly crumbled as he watched Yami, practically seeing the memories of what had happened glinting through Yami's eyes as he recalled that day.

"That's why I was there," Yami said softly. "I came to your house to break up with you…I told you I was in love with someone else…"

"Yami…" Seto said warningly.

Slowly Yami raised a hand to the back of his head, touching the still-tender bruise there. Dread filled his crimson eyes as he stared up at Seto.

"The mirror," Yami said, vaguely hearing his friends' gasps. "You shoved me into the mirror. You flipped out, you were so angry -"

"NO! Yami -" Seto tried.

"You _attacked _me!" Yami exclaimed.

More gasps circle the room.

"WHAT!" Yugi cried out.

Seto's blue eyes blazed with fury as he glared at Yugi still protectively behind Yami. "He was going to tear us apart Yami, I couldn't let that happen. I love you. I love you more then anything!"

Yami shook his head. "If you loved me how could you turn on me?" He gasped suddenly. His crimson eyes widening, he looked up at Seto. "That's why I fell…" He whispered. "You turned on me -"

"Yami please -" Seto begged, trying to catch the other's hands again.

Yami pulled back. "You attacked me…I was scared…that's why I fell…" Tears filled Yami's eyes. "You frightened me Seto! I was scared of you! You pinned me to the wall! You threatened me! I was scared of you! That's why I ran away! That's why I slipped and fell! _You terrified me_!"

"No! No! It's not true!" Seto exclaimed, pressing his hands to his head in grief. "I'd never hurt you! Please Yami, believe me!"

Tears were streaming freely down Yami's cheeks now, the full trauma of having someone you care about and trust implicitly, turning on you in blind rage finally hitting him in it's entirety.

"You attacked me, Seto." Yami said softly, sadly. "I didn't want to hurt you, but I had to tell you the truth. And you scared me, that's why I ran away from you…that's why I fell…" He looked at Seto dejectedly. "Then you lied to me about my life, my friends. Why did you do that?"

Seto looked at him pleadingly. "I couldn't let you go Yami." He said softly. "I loved you so much back in Egypt, and I still do now. I wanted to keep you." Silent tears filled Seto's eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you, Yami. I was petrified of losing you - I tried to stop you falling…you had me so scared when you wouldn't wake up…"

Yami felt his anger melt away, remembering how Seto had tried to warn him of the soaked floor. "Yes, you did try to help me, I know." He sighed, silence once more settling on the scene. "But I can be with you anymore Seto, it isn't right. I told you five thousand years ago I wasn't sure if I loved you and I know the truth now." He looked up at Seto sincerely. "I care about you so much Seto, but I love Yugi. I have done for a long time. I never thought anything will ever happen between us until he decided to squish me half to death in the park, so I never did anything about it. Yugi's my whole world, even without my memory I wanted to die just because I couldn't see him."

Yami bit his lip anxiously, waiting for Seto's reply as the older teenager took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Were you happy with me Yami?" Seto asked softly.

Yami smiled truthfully. "Yes. Very happy."

Seto opened his eyes and looked at him. "Are you happy with that Hikari of yours?"

Yami nodded.

Seto sighed. "Then I guess I can't keep you forever." He locked eyes with his ex-boyfriend. "If you're truly happy I'll let you go."

Yami blinked, taken aback. "Really? Just like that?"

Seto turned his world-famous glare on. "Are you asking for another fight, pharaoh? Because I'll kick your ass all over again if you want."

Instantly Yami glared back. "Not likely," He shot back. "You've never beaten me in your life - or your past life either! And I'm a whole lot younger then you!"

Seto laughed derisively. "Actually _you're _the ancient one here - I'm reincarnated remember?"

Yami's anger sparked. "I'm only seventee-,"

He cut himself off, abruptly.

"I really don't want to go back to being enemies Seto," He said sighing. "Arguing all the time is way too tiring no matter how much fun it is."

"How about friends who still scream at each other?"

Yami glanced up to find Seto smiling at him.

"Well arguing with you is fun." Seto remarked. "And you're always telling me to loosen up, especially when you team up with Mokuba."

Yami cocked his head to one side. "So…you're okay with this?"

Seto nodded. "Fine, break up with me, but you're telling Mokuba. He can be mad at you for a change." He eyes flitted to Yugi still behind Yami, staring at them both in sheer disbelief. "You _dare _hurt Yami in any way, Yugi, I WILL KILL YOU, is that clear?"

Yugi nodded quickly. "Very clear."

With that Seto turned around and strode out of the room and out of sight.

Confused, incredulous, stunned and seriously-considering-they-were-crazy looks filled the entire living room along with the shocked silence.

And through it all - Leo began to laugh.

"We can so depend on you two for drama can't we?" He stated, his azure blue eyes shimmering with awakened magics.

And Yami's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Oh my god! _You knew_!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Leo smiled. "Of course I knew - I told you kids before, you can't hide anything from me. Even the best of liars can't come close to deceiving me."

Sakura stared up at the young man amazed. "You knew this was going to happen all along Leo?"

Leo nodded. " '_Out of something bad, comes something wonderful_.'" He said. "It was so obvious you two were in love, you just hadn't figured it out yet."  
This time Grandpa's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute! That's what you said the day Yugi and Yami were asleep upstairs and the others had gone to the show without them!"

Leo laughed, taking out his blue jade Elemental Staff that he had summoned and hidden behind his back, and clicked his fingers, dismissing the staff into a shower of quickly fading azure blue magics.

"Yes, I knew it was beginning then. But I didn't know how it would turn out, so I was prepared to subdue Kaiba if I had to, he'd always been particularly volatile, even in ancient Egypt."

"Why didn't you say anything, Leo?" Krysta asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Joey added. "If you knew, you could've stopped this all from happening."

Yue shook his head. "He couldn't do anything. It's against every law of magic and nature to interfere with true love. It has to be left alone to run its course."

Yugi looked up at the moon guardian. "Don't tell me you knew too."

Yue smiled, shrugging. "Leo tells me everything. We agreed not to do anything to change the events of the next few days."

"Is that why you didn't heal Yami after the accident?" Ryou asked.

Leo sighed. "Actually I did try to, but I was blocked. I know I agreed not to do anything to interfere, but I didn't like you two hurting so much."

Yugi smiled reassuringly, and slipped his arms around Yami's waist. "Well everything is absolutely perfect now." He said happily.

Yami smiled, holding him close. "Yes it is," He looked at Grandpa hopefully. "Can I _please _come home? Seto's mansion is so empty it's creepy."

Grandpa chuckled heartily. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that my boy; of course we want you home!"

"Wait a minute," Tristen said suddenly. "You guys were in love all this time, and you never told us?"

"Yeah," Joey fumed. "We're your best mates! We should've been told first! We could've easily shoved you two together ages ago!"  
"Well that's hardly romantic is it?" Krysta pointed out.

"Sure because being thrown down the stairs, losing your memory and then being poisoned against the one you love is oh so romantic," Leo said with mock-sarcasm.

Krysta glared at her big brother. "You _know _what I mean."

Yami sighed contently, listening to his friends going on about the past events. He really was glad to be home after everything that had happened - and even more glad to be able to hold Yugi close like this again. He had missed Yugi so much these past few days, and now they could finally be allowed to be happy together.

"Yami? Yami are you okay?" Yugi said anxiously.

Yami opened his eyes and looked into amethyst ones. "I'm just kinda tired, don't worry." Yami smiled, looking at his lovely little Hikari. "You really are the best thing in my life Yugi, you know that don't you?"

With that, Yami drew Yugi into another heart-searingly passionate kiss, allowing everyone to see exactly what the teenagers had going for them at that perfect moment in time.

As the kiss ended, Yugi took Yami's hand, looking up at him.

"Now let's go to bed."

More amused then shocked gasps echoed around the room again - and Yugi instantly blushed bright pink.

"No! That's not what I meant!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands over his mouth in sheer embarrassment.

"Uh huh, yeah sure," Tristen said slyly, unable to hold the giggles in.

"I meant to sleep!" Yugi said defensively.

Yami chuckled as his friends giggled around them, gently drawing Yugi back into his embrace. "We all believe you, Little One."

Yugi glared at him.

"That isn't what I meant!" He maintained. "Besides you're tired!"

Yugi stopped himself as silence fell. With a sigh he looked up at a very surprised Yami. "I'm making this worse, aren't I?"

"Quite spectacularly, yes." Yami answered.

"We know what you meant," Ryou said, trying to be helpful.

"Oh get over it," Joey said dismissively. "We're all horny teenagers; it's a fact of life."

Yugi cringed inwardly. "GUYS! My Grandpa's in the room!"

"So's my sister! AND SAKURA!" Leo shouted furiously, already towering over a petrified Joey.

"Leo!" Krysta and Sakura shouted pulling him back.

But through all this, Grandpa looked mortified. "I'll have you know I used to be young once too! I wasn't born old!"

For a moment, Yugi and Yami stared at the mass of arguing teenagers before them.

They glanced at each other.

Yami gave Yugi a suggestive smile. "You know, Yugi, I'm not that tired…"

Yugi was already blushing, but there was no mistaking the desire in his eyes - after all, he was a horny teenager too.

Giggling, the boys left their friends to bicker on, and hand in hand they raced back up to Yugi's bedroom - and back to the scene of the initial crime.

THE END

KILLLLLER SQUIRRRRELLLLLSS!

Oh my god it's finished! I can't believe it! I've never finished a story before IN MY LIFE! They always end up going on forever and then I'm distracted by another new idea - but I actually finished this one WOW! YAY ME! I SO TOTALLY ROCK!

I honestly can't believe it! You know why I finished it? Because of you guys! All of your reviews encouraged me so much! Thank you so much! I hope you liked the ending! I soooo loved writing this! It was so much fun!

I love you all!

You've been a great audience!

GOODNIGHT!


End file.
